Perplejo
by GuardianLibra
Summary: Finalmente Shaka forma su río de sangre de una manera un tanto inusual, y Mu tendrá sus armaduras reparadas gracias a Shaka, y también gracias a él las armaduras vuelven a romperse... Cap. 8 subido
1. Me odio

**Resumen: Se trata de un día peculiar para Shaka, aspirante a caballero dorado (tiene 12 años) y en general es una loca conversación mental con Buda, es decir, sus pensamientos, aquí Buda y Shaka no son el mismo porque aparentemente Shaka no está consiente todavía de que es la reencarnación de Buda, todo esto sucede en la India, un tiempo después de lo que sucedió con Athena y Aiorios en el Santuario. Me surgió la idea después de ver el OVA de Saint Seiya en el capítulo del Santuario donde Shaka se cuestiona algunas cosas y una voz le responde, y se supone que esa voz es de Buda, y en éste fic Buda no puede decirle a Shaka quien es porque aún no ha reencarnado en él. Es un fic de humor (espero...) ojalá les agrade aunque esté raro, de hecho, el título lo puse al acabar el primer capítulo del fic, porque así me quedé cuando lo leí. xD**

**Shaka puede parecer muy OoC, pero creo que al tener nada mas 12 años, y al estar en plena adolescencia, podría reaccionar de esa manera, **_**es importante**_** señalar que la Voz misteriosa siempre dice lo que piensa... literalmente, porque como está dentro de la cabeza de Shaka solo pensando puede decir algo, además que siempre me referiré al "personaje **_**Voz**_**" con mayúscula al inicio para distinguirla de **_**voz**_**, que sólo se escribirá con minúsculas porque se refiere al sonido que produce el aire expelido de los pulmones al hacer vibrar las cuerdas vocales, al menos eso es lo que dice mi diccionario. Bueno, después de todo éste rollo, ahora si, a comenzar con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, y una mención de un personaje de RPG que es de Squaresoft.**

Simbología

blablablabla la narración va sola.

"blablablabla" lo que dicen los personajes va entre comillas

-blablablabla- lo que piensan los personajes va entre guiones

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perplejo**

_Capítulo 1_

Era un día caluroso en la India, donde nos encontramos a un adolescente de 12 años, de cabello largo y rubio sentado en posición de flor de loto, y se encuentra meditando frente a un edificio con los ojos cerrados. Está repitiendo rítmicamente una y otra vez la sílaba: "OOOOOMMMM, OOOOOMMMM, OOOOOMMMM, OOOOO..." pronunciaba Shaka repetidamente. 

Entonces de repente, después de tanta meditación, Shaka contacta en su mente a "la Voz"en su cabeza, también conocida como Buda, pero que nuestro protagonista aspirante a caballero de Virgo no lo sabe por el momento.

-¿Me llamabas?- dice una Voz que salió de la nada.

-Voz...Voz... ¿donde estas?- dice Shaka buscándolo mentalmente.

-Pues en tu cabeza¿dónde más?- le responde a Shaka la Voz desde adentro de su cabeza como si se tratara de lo mas obvio.

-Voz en mi cabeza¿podrías decirme que estoy haciendo aquí?- Shaka le pregunta confundido a la Voz.

-Estas meditando...- dice la Voz

-¡Ya sé que estoy meditando! Lo que pregunto es porque tengo que hacerlo precisamente aquí- dijo mentalmente Shaka algo enojado.

-Para alejar la perplejidad de tu cabeza, con mis enseñanzas- dijo con voz solemne la Voz.

-Si claro, como la vez que me dijiste que me sentara a media calle a meditar para alejar las dudas de mi mente.- le responde Shaka enojado.

-¿Que iba yo a saber que por esa calle pasaban los coches?, a primera vista parecía desierta...- dice la Voz a modo de disculpa.

-Casi me atropellan...- Shaka suelta una lagrimita al recordarlo.

-Ya, ya... no te pongas así, debes ver el lado positivo del asunto, ya que después de todo, esa fue una sabia enseñanza.- le dice a Shaka como un maestro a su alumno.

-¿Cuál, el hecho de que no me atropellaran?- le contesta sarcástico a la Voz.

-Además de eso, que nunca debes ponerte a meditar en medio de una calle por donde circulan automóviles ¿ya vez que enseñanza tan importante te di?- La Voz volvió a usar su tono de maestro.

-Grrrrrr- gruño mentalmente el blondo.

-Un error cualquiera lo comete...- la Voz trata de aplacar a su alumno.

-Pero contigo eso es costumbre.- dice mentalmente Shaka dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Ya deja de reprocharme mi forma de enseñar, o si no, nunca llegarás a ser caballero dorado de Virgo, así que mejor concéntrate o no podrás alejar la perplejidad de tu mente-

-Pues aún sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con que esté sentado justo enfrente de este edificio...- dice Shaka confundido.

En el frente del edificio, con letras grandes decía: **Escuela Secundaria para Señoritas del Ganges**. Entonces en ese instante sonó la campana que daba por terminadas las clases en la escuela, y comenzaban a salir las niñas.

-¿Ahora que, ya me puedo ir?- le preguntó mentalmente Shaka a la Voz.

-Nada de eso, lo único que vas a hacer es abrir los ojos- le respondió la Voz.

Entonces Shaka obedece a la Voz y abre sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Salieron de la escuela muchas jovencitas de unos 12 a 15 años en leotardos y que varias al verlo, inmediatamente fueron a "saludarlo."

(N/A: entiéndase por saludarlo, acosarlo en varias maneras)

Algunas chicas fueron a su encuentro.

"Hola güero ¿qué haces por aquí?" dice una chica de unos trece años.

"¡Miren, se parece a mis muñecas Barbie!" xD comenta una de unos doce años.

"¿Acaso viniste a espiarnos?" dice una otra chica de trece años

"Si es así, puedes espiarme cuando quieras..." le dijo una chica de unos quince años al rubio con un guiño y con voz de coqueta .

"Vienes conmigo a comer un helado después de la practica?" dijo otra de catorce años.

Así siguieron varias chicas coqueteándole a un Shaka que, aparte de estar rojo como un tomate, estaba, si era posible, aun mas confundido por la impresión de estar rodeado de chicas en leotardo y nada feas por cierto. En un cartel pegado al lado del edificio decía: **Práctica de gimnasia al salir de clases afuera del edificio por falta de patio.**

"¡Aaaaahhhhh¡¿qué esta pasando aquí, porque estoy en este lugar?!" dijo Shaka gritando de repente.

-Ya te dije que para meditar y para alejar la per...- pero la Voz no pudo terminar porque Shaka le respondió muy enojado.

"¡¿Y esperas que así aleje mi perplejidad?!" respondió el güero, y se podría jurar que le salía humo por las orejas, por el coraje y la pena.

-De eso se trata, de que no te distraigas, ni siquiera ante bellas chicas como estas- le responde calmadamente la Voz. -Ah y por cierto ¿te das cuenta de que todo lo que me dices no lo estas pensando, sino gritando?-

Entonces Shaka se da cuenta de que las chicas se le quedan viendo raro y dicen las chicas en el mismo orden de antes.

"¿Vieron?, anda gritando como loco"

"Se parece a Barbie hablantina..." xD

"¿A quien le estará hablando?"

"No lo se, es algo raro..."

"Pero aún así..."

"¡¡Es muy lindo!!" xD gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Shaka reaccionó y se levantó de su posición de flor de loto, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás todavía ruborizado y nervioso.

-No me agrada ese brillo que tienen en los ojos...- le dijo a la Voz 'hablando' mentalmente para que no crean que está loco.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que hay un pequeño problema con mi plan...- se puso a "reflexionar" la Voz.

-¿¡Plan¡¿cuál plan?!- Shaka le 'gritó' mentalmente a la Voz, no pregunten, yo tampoco sé como le hizo...

-Pues mi plan para que meditaras ante una situación extrema- le dice a Shaka con un tono calculador.

-¿Situación... extrema?- Shaka se queda aún mas confundido.

-¡Pues claro!, toma en cuenta que estas entrando en la adolescencia, y por eso tus hormonas están mas locas que una cabra.- [Shura: -¡Oye!- / Voz: -Fue sin ofender, además se supone que no puedes oír esta conversación porque son pensamientos, y aparte tú estás entrenando en España- /Shura: -Júm...- Shura hace un puchero. ejem... perdón por la interrupción, seguimos con la historia.

-¿Y mis hormonas que tienen que ver?- dice Shaka aún confundido.

-Pues que no te dejan concentrar...-

-¿Sabes una cosa? hay veces que me pregunto como te soporto...- le dijo Shaka a la Voz con fastidio.

-Tienes qué, después de todo Yo soy Tú- dijo la Voz de manera filosofal.

-¡¿Que?!- Shaka está aún más confundido si es posible.

-N-no na-nada, que decía que mi plan tiene un problema- contesta nerviosa la Voz.

-¡¿Al fin vas a decirme cuál es?!- Shaka está furioso

-Si, lo que pasa es que honestamente, nunca pensé que las chicas se fijarán en ti, yo quería que intentaras meditar mientras las veías pero sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, para que fuera un verdadero entrenamiento de preparación mental- ese fue el 'argumento' de la Voz.

Verán, lo que pasa es que Shaka es un chico muy tímido cuando se trata de acercarse a las mujeres, así que como se puede suponer, le da mucho miedo cuando se da cuenta de que las chicas tienen miradas furtivas dirigidas hacia él, como un cazador acechando a su presa. Y justo en ese momento cada una de las chicas se da cuenta de la mirada de las demás, entonces comienzan a discutir entre sí.

"¡Váyanse, fui yo la primera que lo saludó!" (acosó) xD dice la de trece años

"¡No, él va a jugar conmigo a la casita!" dice la de doce (les dejo a su criterio a que se refería esta chica con "jugar a la casita") XD

"¡Yo lo vi primero!" dice lo otra que también tiene trece.

"¡Apártense, él es mío!" xD dice la de quince.

"¡Yo me voy con él, además me prometió que iría a comer un helado conmigo!" dice la de catorce y Shaka solo levanta una ceja como diciendo "¿cuándo prometí eso?"

"¡¡EL ES MÍO!!" gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo...otra vez. XDD

Shaka solo suda frío dando más pasos hacía atrás.

-¡Corre!, o si no, voy a tener que buscar a otro pupilo porque ya no podrás ser el santo de la virgen...- le Dice la Voz a Shaka.

"¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Shaka se va corriendo de ahí huyendo de las chicas.

----------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde, después de tanto correr...

Shaka estaba jadeando por la agitación, estaba apoyado en un árbol que, curiosamente, es donde siempre medita y como no hay nadie cerca, pues entonces comienza a hablarle a la Voz en voz alta.

"ah..ah..ah..ah..ah...¿Voz?" Shaka le decía a la Voz con voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-Dime-

"Te odio" dijo Shaka con un tono sombrío en sus palabras.

-No me odies, porque odiarme es odiarte a ti mismo- dijo la Voz con un tono filosófico.

"¿Entonces quieres decir que para detestarte, en realidad debo detestarme?" dijo Shaka.

-Exactamente- dijo la Voz pensando que tenía a Shaka entre la espada y la pared.

"¡Me odio!" respondió Shaka enojado.

-¡Oye, no te enojes!, además el que tengas que soportarme como tu maestro es parte de tu entrenamiento como mi alumno, todo buen maestro lo sabe.- dice la Voz. [Dohko: "Si lo sabré yo, por algo soy el antiguo maestro..." /Shiryu: "Y yo tengo que soportarlo..." /Dohko: "¡Silencio!" (le da a Shiryu en la cabeza con su bastón) / Shiryu: "¡Aay!" bueno... volvamos con la historia...

"Déjame en paz y mejor ya dime una cosa que aún no me has aclarado." respondió el rubio fastidiado.

-¿Cuál?-

"¿cómo te llamas?"xD preguntó Shaka.

-Y dale con lo mismo¡ya te he dicho que no puedo decírtelo!- respondió fastidiada la Voz.

"Lo que pasa es que es muy confuso para mí cuando me refiero a mi voz, no se si estoy hablando de la mía o de ti." dijo el güero mientras se rascaba la cabeza, confundido.

-Ten paciencia, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...- la Voz trató de calmarlo.

"¡Lo mismo me dijiste cuando tenía seis años y sinceramente ya me cansé!" gritó Shaka exasperado.

-Pues no corras...- dijo la Voz 'echándole mas leña al fuego'

"¡Hablo en serio, cuando lo voy a saber!" Shaka estaba mas enojado.

-Lo sabrás cuando crezcas...-

"¡¡Ya Crecí!!"

-Aún te falta...todavía no es el momento de que sepas mi verdadera identidad- dijo la Voz con toda seriedad, evadiendo la pregunta.

Shaka viendo que seguía sin conseguir que le dijera su nombre verdadero, optó por otra solución.

"¿Y si me dejas ponerte un nombre?" xD

-¡¡Que!!- dijo furiosa la Voz.

"Así podré llamarte cuando te necesite" Shaka le dijo a la Voz como si de un perro o gato se tratara.

-¡¡Ni que fuera tu mascota!!-xD dijo indignada la Voz.

"..." Shaka se queda pensando.

"..." Si la Voz tuviera cuerpo, estaría cruzada de brazos, indignada.

"..." Shaka pensando...

"..." Voz Cruzada de brazos...

Shaka: "¿Parlanchín?" a Shaka se le ocurrio un 'nombre'.

-¡No¡yo no hablo tanto para que me digas así, además ese parece nombre de perico!- xD

"¿Boquifloja?" siguió el bermejo

-¡No¡además esa palabra parece sinónimo de la anterior!-respondió la Voz enojada.

Shaka: "¿Bocón?"

Voz: -Shaka... ¡ese fue adrede ¿verdad¡además no tengo boca, soy solo voz!- dijo aún mas indignada y enojada la Voz

Shaka: "¿Altavoz?"

Voz: -¡No! Porque no sabes si soy alto o chaparro¡además ese nombre no me va porque no soy gritón!.- gritó la Voz demostrando lo contrario.

A Shaka se le acabaron los nombres.

"¿LaVos?" Shaka dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡No! Porque es algo tonto, y además ese me suena a cierto megaparásito extraterrestre que odio de un videojuego de RPG... Chrono quien sabe qué...- dijo la Voz como acordándose de algo feo.

"¿Siempre tienes que hacer comentarios sobre los nombre que te pongo?"

-Si porque tus nombre son horribles, si quieres, puedo sugerirte un nombre mas apropiado- propuso la Voz.

"¡¿El tuyo?!" dijo Shaka entusiasmado.

"¡No! quiero decir, un nombre para dirigirte a mi que no sea mi nombre verdadero.-

"ahhh, ya... ¿y cual es?" preguntó el rubio

-El Sagrado del Oriente- dijo la Voz con orgullo.

"¡Que¡no¡mejor me quedo con Voz!" dijo Shaka con una mueca.

Voz: -¿Que te vas a quedar conmigo?, no sabía que te importara tanto... a decir verdad eres como un hijo para mi...- Dijo conmovida la Voz

"¿Qué¿porque crees que me quiero quedar contigo?" Dijo confundido el blondo.

-¿Pues que no dijiste que preferías quedarte con _vos_, o sea conmigo?– preguntó la Voz también confundida.

"¡Me refería a tu nombre, Voz¡es preferible que eso que inventaste de Sagrado del Oriente, ya que se oye muy sangrón y me suena a albur!" exclamó Shaka enojado.

-Pues especifica...- dijo la Voz.

"¿Ahora comprendes lo confuso que es tu nombre? Mejor dime tu nombre verdadero y así todos contentos" dijo Shaka con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

"Sábes, algo me dice que no me quieres decir tu nombre porque es horrible y te da pena..." dijo el güero pensativo.

-¡¡Pues no le hagas caso a ese 'algo que te dice'!!- dice la Voz enojada.

"..." Shaka no le contesta.

-¿Shaka?- se preocupa la Voz.

Shaka: "..." ignora a la Voz.

-¡¡Shaka!!- se desespera la Voz

-¿Que?, tu me dijiste que no te hiciera caso..." le responde Shaka a la Voz con desgano.

-Mira, te daré un pista con tal de que me dejes en paz con eso el nombre, y para que veas que no soy mala onda...sabrás mi nombre cuando domines el Séptimo sentido...- le dice la Voz a su pupilo.

"¡¿Y a eso le llamas una pista¡¿y como sabré cuando lo domino?!" dice el blondo volviéndose a enojar.

-Cuando puedas quitarle la vista, el oído, el gusto, el tacto y el olfato a los demás con tus poderes, cuando puedas crear ilusiones, cuando puedas mandar a los que te fastidien al demonio...literalmente, pero aún mas importante, cuando seas tan sangrón como para formar ríos de sangre con un dedo herido... cuando llegue ese día, entonces... pregúntame.- dijo muy solemne la Voz.

Shaka se queda boquiabierto ante semejante 'pista' y todo el color de su rostro desaparece para quedarse tan blanco como el papel, en otras palabras, se queda perplejo.

"¡¡¡¡...!!!!" Shaka se queda perplejo (dice perplejo, no otra cosa) xD

-Tu perplejidad solo demuestra que aún no esta listo- dice otra vez con aire de sabiduría la Voz.

"¡¡¡¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer todo eso?!!!" dijo Shaka muy enojado, ya recuperándose de la impresión.

-Meditando.- dice la Voz calmadamente

"¡¡¡AAARRGGG!!!" gritó Shaka desesperado sosteniéndose la cabeza entre sus manos.

Eventualmente la Voz tuvo que calmar a su pupilo diciéndole que le dijera maestro Voz y asunto arreglado [Autor: "par de...¡pudieron haber llegado a esa conclusión desde hace un buen rato!/ Voz y Shaka: -"...no se nos había ocurrido por estar aquí meditando..."-

Contunuará...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Notas del autor_: Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, que probablemente no va a ser muy largo, porque no tengo muchas ideas, o mejor dicho, no se me ocurren mas locuras por el momento. En realidad, no creo que el fic sea muy bueno que digamos pero en fin, lo dejo al juicio de ustedes, ****ls lectors, ya que me interesan sus opiniones.**

**¿Que?, no pude resistir poner el nombre del villano de mi juego de RPG favorito, Chrono Trigger o sea Lavos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y por favor dejen algún review, pues me encantaría saber su opinión. Es mi primer fic así que no sean muy severos conmigo, sin embargo, son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar mis fics. De antemano les agradezco por leer mi fanfic.**

**Hasta el siguiente (si se me ocurre qué escribir).**

**GuardianLibra**


	2. Sin sentido

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada a excepción de las personas sin nombre y que, para su desgracia, los ubico en situaciones alocadas, y que sólo resultan de puras divagaciones mías.**

**Nota de Autor: Tuve que cambiar un poco el formato de los diálogos para que no queden muchos errores gramaticales, al menos, eso espero. **

**Se agradece a Astarot y a Beledien por sus review, como soy primerizo en esto del fanfiction no creí recibir buenas críticas.**

blablablabla la narración va sola.

-blablablabla- lo que dicen los personajes va entre guiones.

'blablablabla' lo que piensan los personajes va entre tildes (no comillas).

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 2_

Algunas horas después...

Shaka se encuentra meditando debajo del árbol donde hace un rato estaba recuperándose, bueno, en realidad se encuentra dormido, y es que sólo así es cuando está seguro de que la Voz lo dejará en paz, por lo que no es de sorprender que sus "meditaciones" sean tan largas.

Entonces el rubio despierta.

-Que bien dormí- Shaka bosteza y se estira.

-Me pregunto si al lograr todo lo que esa Voz me dijo, por fin podré saber quien o que es...bueno, lo mejor es poner manos a la obra- dice el blondo decidido.

Sin embargo, Shaka se da cuenta del pequeño problema de que no tiene ni la mas remota idea de cómo quitar los sentidos a las personas...

-Eso si que va a estar difícil, es hora de meditar para alejar la perplejidad de mi cabeza, OOOOOMMMM...- se pone en posición de flor de loto, mientras comienza a meditar otra vez, repitiendo su mantra.

En eso está, cuando de repente pasan unas personas que están discutiendo entre sí.

-¡Ya te dije que yo gané!- dice un sujeto gritando.

-¡No es cierto, hiciste trampa!- dice otro reclamándole al primero.

-¡Te equivocas, en el póquer se permiten las quintillas!- dice el primero extendiendo su mano, como si sus dedos representaran las cartas.

-¡Si, pero las quintillas son cuando logras cuatro ases y un comodín, no con cinco ases!- dice el segundo sujeto, recordándole al primero, las reglas del juego.

-¡Ya mejor cállate, gritón!- dice gritando el primero y cambiando de tema.

-¡Tú eres el gritón, me vas a dejar sordo!- dice el segundo tapándose las orejas con sus manos, y cambiando de tema sin querer.

Entonces Shaka al escuchar esto último, deja de meditar y abre los ojos porque se le ocurrió una idea, lo que significa (al menos para él) que su meditación funcionó y ya no esta perplejo.

-Sordo...¡Ya se como quitar los sentidos, he alejado mi perplejidad, soy un genio!, lo cual no es de sorprender, ya que después de todo seré el Caballero dorado de Virgo, pero antes tengo que buscar algunas cosas...- dice Shaka que, como ven, ya desde la adolescencia creía que era todo un prodigio en la sapiencia. xD

Entonces el güero se va corriendo quien sabe a donde a buscar quien sabe qué cosas...

Un rato después Shaka regresa caminando a su árbol sosteniendo en una mano una hoja de papel que tiene por título "**Cosas por hacer para que la Voz por fin me diga quien es**", y en la otra mano tiene una morral con varias cosas adentro, y con una etiqueta a un lado que dice: **"Cosas que sirven para quitar los sentidos y para que la Voz por fin me diga quien es"** (no me pregunten como logró que cupiera todo eso en una etiqueta), luego se pone a ver la lista...

-Vamos a ver...la lista que escribí dice...**"Paso 1: Quitar los cinco sentidos"** el primero que debo quitar de la lista es...el sentido del oído...- dice mientras revisa la lista.

Entonces busca con la vista a alguien que este dispuesto a quedarse sordo xD, pero como no encuentra, entonces saca del morral un altavoz (de esos que se usan en las campañas ya sean publicitarias, políticas o en las manifestaciones), se acerca a una pareja que están desprevenidos sentados en una banca y comienzan a besarse, y justo en ese momento...

-¡¡¡Váyanse a un Hotel!!- xD Shaka les grita con todas sus fuerzas por atrás en sus orejas, y usando el altoparlante...

¡¡Mis pobres oídos!!- dicen ambos mientras se revuelcan en el piso gritando de dolor y tapándose las orejas.

-¿¡Pueden escucharme!?- xD el bermejo le pregunta a la pareja gritándoles.

-¡¿Que?!- responde la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Misión cumplida- dice creyéndose agente secreto que cumplió con su misión y se va de ahí muy campante al haber logrado su cometido.

-Bueno eso estuvo fácil, ya los despojé de su sentido del oído¿que sigue? (mirando su lista) quitarle la vista a alguien…- dice mientras revisa su morral.

En eso estaba, cuando convenientemente pasa alguien por ahí

-¡Ese servirá!- Saca de su morral un bote con spray de gas pimienta (de ese que irrita los ojos.)

-¡Oiga señor!- Shaka se dirige al individuo.

-¿Que quieres?- le responde a Shaka un tanto gruñón.

-¡Tome!- le rocía el spray en los ojos

-¡¡¡¡AAAYYYY!!!!-, el sujeto se comienza a tallar los ojos por el ardor.

-Señor, señor¿puede ver?- xD le dice Shaka al señor pasándole una mano varias veces frente a la cara del sujeto.

Señor: -¡¡Ayyy¡¡por supuesto que no zopenco!!- contesta el señor con irritación en sus ojos y en su estado de ánimo.

-Gracias- Shaka le agradece al señor por su "cooperación."

El rubicundo se va de ahí como si nada, dejando al pobre sujeto con un ardor en los ojos de los mil diablos.

-No debo sentirme culpable, después de todo no estoy siendo injusto, según lo que me dijo la Voz, me comentó que la verdad del universo es que no hay nada seguro, por lo que se puede ser justo siendo malo, y si es así... entonces debo ser la persona más justa de este mundo, mmm… aunque no entiendo muy bien esa lógica…- reflexionó Shaka, tomándose la barbilla con una mano mientras se alejaba de ahí dejando al sujeto a su suerte.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, a ver ¿que sigue?…- Shaka mira la lista.

Revisa la hoja y el sentido que hay que despojar a continuación lo deja desconcertado.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a quitarle el olfato a alguien? – dice el rubio mientras se rasca la cabeza por la confusión.

Entonces saca de su morral una bote de cloroformo, aunque a simple vista parece un bote con jugo de uva, ya que Shaka "camufló" el bote como si fuera de ese producto.

'Hay que pensar lógicamente...para quitar el oído, usé un ruido muy fuerte, para despojar la vista, usé un spray de pimienta muy fuerte, y en la tienda me dijeron que a no debía oler el cloroformo porque era muy fuerte... de todos modos lo tomé prestado, (robado xD) me pregunto si será lo suficiente fuerte para que quien lo huela se quede sin olfato, a ver si esto funciona, mmmm... ¿con quien lo comprobaré?' Shaka comienza a buscar con la vista hacía todos lados.

Entonces como por cosa del destino, o mejor dicho, por culpa de mi mente retorcida, pasa por ahí una desdichada victima, digo, una señora,

'¡Ahí está mi víctima!' piensa Shaka maliciosamente mientras se acerca a la señora.

-¿Señora, podría ayudarme por favor?- dice Shaka poniendo cara de inocente xD

-¿Que pasa jovencito?- contesta la señora amablemente.

-Lo que pasa es que no estoy seguro si en este bote de jugo de uva, el jugo esté echado a perder o no- dice el blondo cabizbajo, fingiendo tristeza.

-Déjame ver…- la señora toma el bote y lo huele.

Entonces la señora se cae de espaldas de repente, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Shaka mira a la señora con cara de confusión.

'Bueno, si está dormida, no puede oler, al menos eso creo... y ahora que lo pienso, parece que éste fue un dos por uno, ya que no solo perdió el sentido del olfato, sino que perdió literalmente el sentido¿porque será que tengo la sensación de que en otra vida yo era un delincuente?'- Se va caminando pensando, mientras mira su lista.

-¿Que sigue¡A si!, el sentido del gusto…- dice examinando la lista

Saca una lata como de refresco y un puesto plegable como de vendedor de su morral, (pues que morral tan grande...) y un letrero que dice con letras de colores: "**Muestra gratis de refresco marca XXXXX, nuevo sabor, pruébelo y díganos su opinión**", deja el refresco encima del puesto y se esconde detrás de un árbol. (en las "xxxxx", imaginen su refresco favorito, o el primero que se les venga a la mente...)

-A ver si alguien coopera con la causa…- Shaka dice escondido, refiriéndose a la causa de hacer que los demás pierdan sus sentidos. xD

Y llega alguien que, por desgracia, tenía curiosidad, y se pone frente al puesto, para ayudar a la causa, digo, para ver lo que dice el letrero. (por lo que se ve, no conoce el refrán que dice: "la curiosidad mató al gato." xD

-Ummmm... un nuevo sabor… bueno vamos a ver- alguien dice tomando el refresco.

Ese alguien se bebe el refresco de un trago. Cabe señalar que mas tardó en tomarse el refresco que en ponerse completamente rojo y comenzar a correr de un lado a otro como loco, y gritando a los cuatro vientos algo que no se entendió y que, por respeto a los lectores y lectoras y para que la clasificación del rating del fic no tenga que subir a M, es preferible que no se entienda.

-Oiga... ¿como se siente?, dígame su opinión- le dice Shaka, sailendo de su escondite, a la persona que va corriendo ahora en círculos.

-¡¡¡Agga, Agga¡¡¡Geemma, Geemma¡¡¡Biica, Biica¡¡¡Adde, Adde!!!- Dijo la persona lo cuál se traduciría como: -¡¡¡Agua, Agua¡¡¡Quema, Quema ¡¡¡Pica, Pica¡¡¡Arde, Arde!!!- XD

-¿Que?- pregunto Shaka confundido.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaggggggaaaaa!!!- Ahora la persona está tirada en el suelo pataleando. (vean la traducción arriba para saber lo que grita, aunque no creo que sea necesario)

'No entendí ni una palabra…de seguro fue porque mezclé el refresco con jugo de chile de árbol xD, por cierto, había mas chile que refresco en esa lata...un momento...si no le entendí...eso significa…¡¡que mi plan funcionó, jajajajaja, ya le quité su sentido del gusto!!' Shaka levanta un puño hacia el cielo de manera triunfante.

La persona se levanta y corre, y despues de una emocionante carrera en círculos sobre su propio eje, la persona se encuentra un barril lleno de agua y se lanza de clavado dentro de él para quitarse lo enchilado.

-Ahora por lógica, sigue el sentido del tacto- dijo sin prestarle atención a la persona.

Ahora Shaka tenía dos problemas que solucionar, el primero, que ahora nadie se presentó a "cooperar" y el segundo, que en su morral no tenía nada que sirviera para "quitar" el sentido del tacto, por lo que opta por la solución mas adecuada para ambos problemas, al menos para él... se pone a meditar. xD

-OOOOOMMM...OOOOOMMM...OOOOOMMM...OOOO...- Shaka se pone a repetir la sílaba con los ojos cerrados... de nuevo...

Por pura casualidad, dos personas pasan por ahí, y parece que una está regañando a la otra.

-¡Que te pasa por la cabeza!- le dice una chica a un chico.

-¿A que te refieres hermana?- contesta el que ahora sabemos que es su hermano.

-¡Cómo pudiste decirle eso!- le reclama la chica enojada a su hermano, aparentemente dijo algo que no debía.

-¡Pues yo sólo dije la verdad!- responde el chico en su defensa

'Por lo que están discutiendo esos dos, no creo que pueda sacar alguna idea como antes para solucionar mis problemas... ¿como alejaré mi perplejidad?...¡solo desearía que alguien se quedara sin tacto!' pensó Shaka desesperándose al no encontrar solución a sus problemas mientras aún meditaba.

De repente la chica le grita a su hermano,

-¡¡Eres un insensible, no tienes tacto!!- xD

Entonces Shaka deja de meditar, se le abren los ojos como platos y se queda con la boca abierta.

Los hermanos se van alejando, mientras la chica sigue regañando al chico. Y Shaka... bueno digamos que se queda paralizado en su sitio.

-¡¡...!!- Shaka se queda perplejo. XDD

-¡¡...!!- sigue perplejo (sí, leyeron bien, dice perplejo)

Finalmente reacciona.

-¡¡¡¡Hurra, le quité su sentido del tacto, esto de la meditación realmente funciona!!!!- XD gritó Shaka y después se pone a festejar bailando de gusto.

Un rato después de que se le bajara la euforia...

-Bueno, ya esta hecha la primera parte de la lista, (le pone una paloma en la lista donde dice: **"Paso 1: Quitar los cinco sentidos"**) ahora falta la segunda.- dice Shaka muy animado.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del autor**

**El chile de árbol es un de los condimentos más picantes que hay, por si alguien se pregunta que le pasa al sujeto del refresco.**

**No se si éste fic vaya por buen camino, bueno ni si quiera se si vaya por algún camino, al hacer éste capítulo sentí que me faltó un poco de inspiración, pero no se me ocurrieron otras cosas que poner, por el momento. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y se agradece mucho si me mandan algún review si les agrada el fanfic, y si no les agrada, también manden su comentario, siempre que su crítica sea constructiva y no agresiva.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que probablemente será el último, de éste fic tan raro.**

**GuardianLibra**


	3. Desilusión

**Disclaimer: Igual que el anterior capítulo.**

**Nota del Autor: Perdón por el retraso, es que he estado un poco ocupado, además tuve que modificar éste capítulo varias veces hasta que me quedara bien. (creo yo que me quedó)**

Blablablabla la narración va sola.

-Blablablabla- lo que dicen los personajes va entre guiones.

_Blablablabla_ lo que piensan los personajes va en cursiva o mejor dicho Italica.

También hay palabras en negritas y subrayadas que sólo indican un resaltado a ciertas situaciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

Shaka se pone a ver su listado de cosas por hacer, para ver que sigue.

-Vamos a ver... ya terminé con el paso uno de la lista ahora falta el paso dos que es...- Lee la lista -crear ilusiones...-

Como en su morral no había mas cosas que le sirvieran para ese propósito (en realidad ya no había nada) entonces piensa que la mejor solución es ir de regreso a la tienda donde consiguió lo demás a ver si encuentra algo de utilidad.

**Shaka entra en la tienda.**

-Hola de nuevo señor- Shaka saluda al tendero muy contento.

-¿Ahora que quieres muchacho?- Dice el tendero algo molesto.

-Pues aquí venía a pedirle otra cosa- Responde Shaka acercándose al mostrador.

-¿Qué?- Dice el tendero ahora visiblemente molesto.

-Si tendría por ahí algo que me sirviera para hacer ilusiones- Responde Shaka sin prestarle atención al enojo del tendero.

-¿Ilusiones?. ¿Te refieres a hacer como mago?- El enojo del tendero es reemplazado por confusión.

-Pues creo que sí- Dice Shaka inseguro de lo que pidió.

-Bueno, déjame ver que tenemos por aquí...- El tendero se va al fondo de su tienda y comienza a buscar entre sus mercancías. Cuando regresa a su mostrador, trae una caja algo extraña.

-Mira esto, es un estuche de mago "Tu Algarabía."- Le comenta a Shaka mientras lee el nombre de la caja.

-¿Estuche de mago "Tu Algarabía"?, querrá decir "Mi Alegría"...- Dice Shaka pensando que el tendero leyó mal la marca del producto.

-No, dice Algarabía, es que es... de la competencia...- Responde el tendero para no decirle a Shaka que es una copia pirata. xD

-¿Y con esto podré hacer ilusiones?- Pregunta Shaka algo desconfiado.

-Claro... mira, para que veas que si sirve te voy a hacer una demostración.- Le dice el tendero.

-A ver- Dice el blondo con interés.

El tendero abre la caja y saca algunas cosas, hasta que encuentra lo que busca. Una Baraja de naipes.

-Elige una carta, ve cuál es y no me la enseñes.- Le dice el tendero a Shaka, mientras extiende las cartas boca abajo para que tome una.

El bermejo, o sea Shaka, toma una carta.

-Ya la vi. ¿Y ahora qué?– Pregunta el rubio.

-Ahora regresa la carta boca abajo a la baraja para que yo no la vea, y con mis poderes de mago voy a adivinar cuál tomaste.- Le responde el tendero.

-No te creo.- Dice Shaka con una expresión de escepticismo.

Entonces el tendero cierra los ojos con la baraja de cartas en la mano y comienza a decir unas palabras muy conocidas por Shaka.

-OOOOOMMMM... OOOOOMMMM... OOOOOMMMM…- XD El tendero repite una y otra vez la sílaba, ante la expectante y extrañada mirada de Shaka.

_-No pensé que me veía así cuando estoy meditando-_ Piensa el blondo.

De repente el tendero abre los ojos y comienza a buscar en su baraja la carta de Shaka. Después de unos momentos, saca el As de espadas y se lo muestra al rubio.

-¿Ésta es?- Le pregunta a Shaka.

-¡Siiiiii, esa es la carta que tomé. ¿Como le hizo para adivinar?- Le pregunta Shaka muy asombrado.

-Sólo tienes que seguir las instrucciones y sabrás hacer ilusiones como esa.- Le responde el tendero.

Shaka se queda muy sorprendido por lo que vio, pero por suerte no lo suficiente para quedarse perplejo. XD Entonces toma la caja.

-Gracias ahora mismo voy a practicar- Entonces Shaka toma la caja y se da la media vuelta cuando el tendero lo detiene.

-Ningún gracias, me debes 50 rupias (recuerden que estamos en la India) de la caja de mago Mi Aleg... digo, Tu Algarabía. Además me debes lo del bote con cloroformo que me robaste, y cuesta 100 rupias así que son 150 en total- Dice el tendero contando con una calculadora XD

-¡Oiga, yo no le robe nada sólo se lo tomé prestado!- Dice Shaka "argumentando" su inocencia.

-¿Y quien crees que soy para tragarme ese cuento. ¿Seiya?- Dice el tendero refiriéndose a Seiya como la comparación de un completo ingenuo. XD

**En algún lugar del santuario un chico de unos siete años se despierta de repente de su sueño.**

-¡Hermana, hermana, tuve una pesadilla en la que un niño güero y un vendedor decían que yo era un ingenuo!- Seiya despierta de repente en su pupitre, que está todo babeado.

-No fue una pesadilla, ya que en realidad eres un ingenuo, por no decir algo más feo- Dice Marín ya harta de que su alumno se duerma en medio de la clase.

-¿Qué no era una pesadilla?, uff que alivio, gracias hermanita- Responde el aspirante a cuaco alado secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Que no soy tu hermana y ya ponme atención- Dice Marín fastidiada y molesta porque su pupilo siempre la confunda con su hermana.

-Zzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzz- Seiya se vuelve a dormir encima de su pupitre, roncando como una carcacha descompuesta.

**De vuelta en la tienda de la India...**

-¿De donde rayos sacó ese nombre?- Pregunta Shaka confundido al tendero.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero por alguna razón ingenuo y Seiya no suenan tan mal si los usas en la misma oración...- Dice pensativo el tendero.

-Tiene razón- Shaka se pone también a reflexionar.

-Como sea, aún me debes lo del estuche y el cloroformo- Dijo el tendero recordando el tema en controversia. xD

-Pues solo tengo 100 rupias para pagar lo del cloroformo- Dice Shaka a modo de disculpa.

-Pues entonces nada de estuche y me pagas lo del cloroformo- Dice el tendero en forma definitiva.

-Si no me da mi estuche tampoco le pago lo del cloroformo- Contraataca neciamente el rubio a la justificada respuesta del tendero.

-¡Ladrón!- Le grita a Shaka.

-Mire yo quiero mi estuche y usted quiere su dinero, así que vamos a hacer esto, echemos un volado, y si cae cara yo me quedo con mi estuche y me perdona lo que le debo del cloroformo, y si sale cruz, le pago lo del estuche y me perdona lo del cloroformo- Dice Shaka tratando de salirse con la suya.

-Eso no me conviene, porque de las dos formas pierdo dinero, así que yo pongo las reglas, si cae cara te doy el estuche y me pagas lo del cloroformo, si sale cruz me pagas lo del cloroformo y no te doy el estuche.- Propone el tendero.

-¡Sale y vale!- responde Shaka que, a final de cuentas, lo que quiere es la caja, aunque tenga que pagar lo del cloroformo. Entonces Shaka saca una moneda.

-Yo lanzaré el volado, tú me das mala espina- Dice desconfiado el tendero tomando la moneda (miren quien lo dice)

-Shaka pues que desconfiado...- Dice Shaka, pero piensa para sí: _-jejeje, incauto...-_

El tendero lanza la moneda al piso y adivinen que cayó.

-¡Jajaja, le gané, ahora deme mi caja!- Dice Shaka triunfante.

-¡Dame mi dinero!- responde el tendero, enojado por su derrota.

-Aquí tiene- Shaka le paga al tendero por lo del cloroformo.

-De todos modos sabía que iba a ganar, mire la moneda- dice Shaka sonriendo muy divertido.

El tendero toma la moneda del piso y la ve, entonces se percata de que tiene dos caras en ambos lados de la moneda.

-¡Ven aquí, mocoso!- grita furioso el tendero

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Shaka se va corriendo de la tienda riéndose y con la caja debajo del brazo, el tendero sale de su tienda a seguirlo pero lo pierde de vista. Entonces regresa a su tienda y ve un papel en el mostrador y lo lee.

-Jejeje, parece que se le olvidó el instructivo para hacer el truco de la baraja, se lo merece por andar haciendo trampa- Dice el tendero para sí, entonces se pone a ver la moneda.

-Una moneda de dos caras, mmmmm...es bastante rara...- El tendero se pone a calcular con su calculadora.

-¡Jajajaja!. ¡Por lo que se ve, la broma fue para ti mocoso, esta moneda vale más que ese estuche y el bote de cloroformo!- Dice el tendero al ver en la pantalla de la calculadora un numero con más de tres ceros.

**Afuera, lejos de la tienda.**

-Sabía que de algo me iba a servir esa moneda tan rara que me encontré en la calle...- Dice Shaka como si hubiera logrado un gran negocio. xD

Luego se pone a revisar la caja, la cual tiene escrito en letras grandes y de colores muy raros y mal mezclados lo siguiente: **"Diviértete tu y a tus amigos con este fabuloso estuche de mago "Tu Algarabía", donde podrás crear ilusiones y hacerte ilusiones de ser un mago."**

-Por alguna razón, no me gusta lo que dice en la caja- Shaka ve la caja de manera sospechosa.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, manos a la obra- Dice decidido el bermejo.

Un rato después vemos a Shaka en el mismo puesto donde ofrecía la promoción del refresco de chile de árbol, sólo que ahora servirá para un propósito muy diferente, ya que Shaka tomó en cuenta que era un día muy caluroso en la India, por lo que la gente estaba sedienta, y colocó un letrero muy grande en el puesto donde se lee: "**Bebidas gratis y espectáculo de ilusiones"**. Frente al puesto hay un tapete para que los espectadores se sienten.

En estos momentos, Shaka está buscando como desesperado algo muy importante.

-Donde rayos estará el instructivo para el truco de las cartas, sin él no podré crear ilusiones...- Entonces recuerda que el tendero empezó a meditar como él lo hace.

-¡Pero claro!, si la única instrucción debe ser meditar, entonces ya debo ser todo un experto en esto del ilusionismo- Concluyó Shaka con optimismo, mientras se escondía debajo del puesto a ponerse un atuendo mas apropiado (según él) como ilusionista.

Después llegan algunas personas por curiosidad y se sientan frente al puesto.

-¿Tu también viniste por lo de las bebidas gratis?- Dice alguien.

-Si ¿y tu?- Dice otro

-Yo también- Responde uno.

-Creo que todos vinimos por eso ¿verdad? -Dice el primero que habló

-¡Siiiiii!- Contestan todos los demás

-Pues a exigirlas- Vuelve a decir el que empezó a hablar.

-¡¡Queremos bebidas, queremos bebidas, queremos bebidas!!- Comienzan a gritar todos los espectadores al puesto que tienen enfrente desde el lugar donde están sentados.

Entonces de repente, hay una explosión en el puesto, sale mucho humo, luego se disipa y sale Shaka de debajo del puesto, dando traspiés.

-Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí estoy yo, el Sagrado Shaka a hacerles puras ilusiones- XD Shaka sale de repente con un turbante mal hecho, ya que parece que tiene una sábana hecha bolas en la cabeza, y con una capa morada amarrada al cuello, muy parecida a la de Majin Bu de Dragon Ball Z. xD

-¡Lo que pedimos fueron bebidas, no a un chiquillo estrafalario!- Dice uno de los asistentes.

-Paciencia, las bebidas las tendrán a su debido tiempo- Dice Shaka imitando la voz de su maestro.

-¿Cuanto tenemos que esperar?- Dice otro con voz de fastidio.

-No mucho, solo tienen que ver mis actos de prestidigitación y después tendrán sus bebidas- Le dice Shaka al público para apaciguarlo.

Entonces los espectadores ponen caras de aburrimiento.

-Para mi primer acto, voy a hacer un poco de cartomagia, necesito un voluntario. ¿Quien dice yo?- Dice Shaka mientras saca una baraja de naipes.

Sólo reina el silencio entre el público.

-Al que se ofrezca de voluntario le daré dos bebidas gratis en vez de una- Ofrece el güero, para que se animen a cooperar.

Varios personas alzan sus manos.

-¡Tu!. ¡El que tiene la mirada llena de esperanza!- Dice Shaka señalando a un niño de entre los que levantaron la mano.

-Mejor dicho llena de aburrimiento...- XD Murmura el niño elegido por lo bajo.

Entonces Shaka le muestra al niño la baraja boca abajo.

-Toma una carta, fíjate cuál es y no me la muestres- Shaka le dice al chico.

-Sí la tomo... ¿Me darás bebidas de jugo de uva y manzana?- pregunta el niño inocentemente

-Dalo por hecho- Le responde Shaka solemnemente.

El niño toma una carta de en medio de la baraja y la ve.

-Ya... ¿Ahora que?- Dice el niño.

-Ponla de nuevo en la baraja- Contesta Shaka.

-Ahora deja concentrarme y reunir todo el poder de mi cosmoenergía para poder saber cuál es tu carta- Dice Shaka mientras cierra los ojos y comienza con su meditación.

-OOOOOMMMM... OOOOOMMMM... OOOOOMMMM…- Shaka dice su mantra repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

Luego abre los ojos y comienza a buscar en su baraja y selecciona una carta.

-¡Ésta es!- Dice Shaka muy seguro de sí mismo mostrándole el rey de tréboles.

-No es- Responde el niño sin sorprenderse..

Shaka se pone un poco nervioso, así que opta por la solución mas adecuada, al menos eso cree... vuelve a meditar.

-OOOOOMMMM... OOOOOMMMM... – Sigue con su mantra.

Otra vez abre los ojos y busca en la baraja la carta esperando que esta vez sí sea la correcta, y que, tomando en cuenta que son 52 cartas mas un comodín, es muy probable que no lo sea.

-¿Es está?- Dice Shaka mostrándole el As de espadas, no muy seguro si es la correcta.

-No- contesta el pequeño para luego ponerse a bostezar. Mientras se comienzan a oír chiflidos de reprobación de los espectadores.

De nuevo Shaka se equivoca y de nuevo opta por "aquella solución."

-OOOOOMMMM...- Ya saben…

Vuelve una vez más a buscar en la baraja, pero ahora de una forma desesperada, ya que ahora las cartas vuelan para todos lados.

Pero se detiene justo cuando ve una carta en especial. El Jokér, o sea el guasón, es decir el comodín.

-_Bueno, si no puedo adivinar cual es, entonces puedo adivinar cuál NO es_- El rubio piensa que ya se le ocurrió una idea.

Toma el comodín y se lo muestra al niño.

-Yo adivino que ésta No es tu carta- Dice Shaka seguro de que el niño va a decir que si, afirmando que no es su carta y que por lo tanto si adivinó. XD (si se confundieron no se preocupen, yo también.)

-Pues no, esa si es mi carta- Dice el niño echando por tierra el plan de Shaka.

Shaka se quedó...bueno, sólo digamos que a un pasó de quedarse perplejo.

-Gracias por participar- Le dice Shaka al niño como si se tratara de un concurso, para desviar el hecho de que el truco no le salió.

¿Y mis bebidas? – pegunta el niño

-Cuando termine el espectáculo- Responde Shaka volviendo a imitar el tono de su maestro

-¡Pero si ya termino!- Reclama el niño enojado

-No, solo terminó mi acto, no el espectáculo- Shaka sigue con su tono de maestro.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Se va el niño haciendo un berrinche y se vuelve a sentar en el tapete.

-¡¡¡Buuuuuuuuuu!!!- El público se enoja.

-Ya danos nuestras bebidas- Grita uno de los asistentes

-Yo quiero una de mango- Dice otro

-Y yo una de naranja- Pide alguien más.

-_Les voy a dar su mango y su naranja_- Piensa Shaka muy enojado.

-Ya les dije que solo hasta que acabe el Show tendrán sus bebidas- Dice el blondo molesto.

-Mas te vale- le responde en coro todo el público.

A Shaka se le va lo enojado y ahora solo traga saliva algo nervioso, esperando que el siguiente acto de ilusionismo le salga bien.

Entonces Shaka comienza a acercarse al público y se detiene frente a una señora.

-Ya apúrate muchacho y acaba con tu acto de una buena vez- La mujer se desespera al igual que el resto del público, por el calor que hace.

-Ahora relájese, voy a leerle la mente- Dice Shaka tratando de tranquilizar a la señora y tocando la cabeza de la mujer con la palma de la mano, mientras cierra los ojos, ya saben para qué.

-OOOOOMMMM... OOOOOMMMM... OOOOOMMMM...- Una y otra, y otra vez…

Entonces deja de decir su mantra y abre los ojos.

-Usted piensa que soy un genio- Dice pensando él que eso es verdad y que cualquiera lo nota.

-No- responde la señora que piensa -_de donde rayos sacó esa idea ese farsante-_

-Piensa que soy el mejor ilusionista del mundo.- XD

-¡No!- Contesta la señora pensando algo similar a lo anterior.

-Piensa que mi atuendo es lo que está de moda- Dice Shaka con su turbante aún mas desarreglado ya que una parte la lleva arrastrando, y con su capa que parece que se le va a caer de un momento a otro.

La señora no responde esta vez, sólo le dedica una mirada furibunda a Shaka, quien es afortunado de no poder leer la mente en esos momentos, o si no, hubiera recibido un montón de majaderías mentales.

Shaka entonces decide que es mejor intentar lo contrario para ver que sale.

-Ahora piensa que soy un charlatán que no tiene la menor idea de lo que está haciendo- Dice el rubio, pensando que se equivocó al "leer la mente" de esa manera.

La señora ahora se queda sorprendida y boquiabierta porque en ese momento, eso era lo que exactamente estaba pensando XD.

-¡Eso era justamente lo que tenía en mente!- Dice la señora muy sorprendida.

-¿Eh?, digo... ¡Viva!. ¿Ya ven?. ¡Soy el mejor ilusionista del mundo!- Dice festejando su logro en el arte del ilusionismo.

-Pues debes serlo, porque me parece que eso es lo que todos hemos estado pensando desde que empezaste con tu "Show"- Le responde fastidiado, alguien del público a Shaka.

-¡¡¡...!!!- Shaka se queda perplejo xD

Luego se recupera.

-¿En verdad les leí la mente a todos?- xD Les pregunta a los concurrentes.

-¡Si!- contestan los presentes ya fastidiados a más no poder.

-¡Grandioso, ya soy un genio en la sapiencia!- Shaka grita de gusto a los cuatro vientos.

Todos tienen una mirada asesina en sus ojos y está dirigida a Shaka.

-Ahora para mi siguiente acto...- Le sigue Shaka buscando en su estuche "Mi Algarabía", sin poner atención al peligro inminente de enfrentarse a unos espectadores furiosos.

-¡Nada de siguiente acto, o nos das nuestras bebidas o ya verás!- Dice el público en perfecta y furibunda sincronización xD

Shaka entonces se da cuenta del peligro y decide hacer algo (no, esta vez no se puso a meditar...)

-¿Que les parece si ya les traigo sus bebidas?- Les propone Shaka, temblando un poco de miedo y nervios.

-¡Nos parece que, por tu bien, es mejor que las traigas YA!- Responde un integrante del público.

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Shaka trae una mesa con bebidas para todos.

-Éste será mi mayor acto de ilusionismo, pero por ahora, aquí están sus bebidas- Dice Shaka sin que quede muy claro a los demás, a que se refiere con eso de "acto de ilusionismo."

Sin prestarle importancia, todos se acercan como estampida a la mesa para saciar su sed y refrescarse, pero en cuanto llegan a la mesa y toman los envases para disponerse a beber se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo...- Dice alguien

-Las latas...- Dice uno

-Los botes...- Dice otro

-Las botellas...- Dice alguien mas

-¡¡¡...!!!- Ahora ellos se quedan perplejos XD

-¡¡¡...!!!- Siguen perplejos (eso dice, no algo más grosero)

-¡¡¡¡Están vacíos!!!!!- Dijeron otra vez al unísono los asistentes cuando reaccionaron. xD

-Pues claro, las latas ya fueron **bebidas** por mí, sino no serían **bebidas** sino llenas, así que ahí están sus **bebidas**-xD Dice Shaka señalando los recipientes en la mesa

¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Que???!!!!! – Gritaron todos los concurrentes enojados, fastidiados y sedientos.

-No se alarmen, es parte de mi acto final como ilusionista- Respondió Shaka con una sonrisa siniestra, como si de un plan maestro y maquiavélico se tratara.

-¿Y cuál es la ilusión?- Dice alguien para ver si al menos eso valió la pena.

-Yo les di la **ilusión** de que al final de mi espectáculo les daría bebidas y ustedes **creyeron** que me refería a refrescos o jugos, o en su defecto agua, pero en realidad obtuvieron latas, botes y botellas vacías porque ya fueron bebidas, así que lo que **creyeron** de que les iba a dar refrescos y agua fue pura **ilusión**... ¿A poco no soy un gran ilusionista?- XDDD Shaka les dice a todos ellos con una enorme sonrisa por haber cumplido con su objetivo mientras pone una paloma en su lista donde dice: **"Paso 2: Crear ilusiones"**

Apenas y logra ponerle la paloma a su lista cuando todos se le abalanzan para vengarse.

-¡¡¡Atrápenlo!!!- Dicen todos al unísono...de nuevo.

Shaka se va corriendo despavorido por las calles para huir de la muchedumbre enardecida.

Mientras va corriendo, Shaka divisa a lo lejos un muchacho como de su misma edad, que camina distraído mirando una lista muy parecida a la suya. Entonces Shaka tira su turbante y su capa al chico que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Piensa rápido!- Shaka le dice mientras le avienta sus cosas al chico.

-¿Qué?- El muchacho dejó de ver su lista y volteó para ver quien le habló, sólo para recibir una capa de Majin bu y un turbante mal hecho en plena cara.

-¡Nos vemos!- Le dice Shaka al muchacho que ahora yace tirado por la sorpresa al recibir las cosas en la cara.

Entonces se quita la capa y el turbante de encima, luego se levanta y voltea a su alrededor buscando al que le jugó esa broma.

-¡¡Quien fue!!- Grita enfurecido el muchacho.

En ese momento llega una estampida, pero no de elefantes.

-¡¡Miren ahí está!!-Dice uno señalando al muchacho.

-¡¡Que no se escape!!-

-¡Hasta se quitó la vestimenta para que no lo reconociéramos!- Dice alguien señalando al chico y luego la ropa tirada en el piso.

-¡¡A él!!- Todos gritan en perfecta sincronización. (deberían ser pilotos de Evas) xD

Las personas enfurecidas confundieron al muchacho con Shaka y se le avientan encima al pobre chico.

-¡¡Que hice!!- Es lo único que se le oye decir al muchacho antes de ser aplanado literalmente por el gentío.

**Continuara...**

-¡¡¡Aayy!!!. ¡¡Eso espero!!- Se queja el muchacho con el autor de éste fic, o sea yo, mientras es golpeado por la muchedumbre.

--------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor**

**Éste capítulo es, definitivamente, el mas raro de todos los que he hecho, lo malo es que tuve que rehacerlo como 10 veces y no me quedaba, lo peor es que no sé si me quedó. xD**

**Pensaba terminar el fic en éste capítulo, pero tuve que extenderlo más porque sino, me hubiera quedado aún menos coherente.**

**Si alguien se pregunta quien es el muchacho que tuvo que cargar con la culpa de Shaka, pues sólo les diré que se trata de un personaje muy sufrido de Saint Seiya. Ah, y no se preocupen, el chico sobrevivirá, ya que formará parte importante (voluntariamente o contra su voluntad) en el cumplimiento del último paso de Shaka para saber quien es la Voz.**

**Manden sus comentarios por favor, para saber que les parece ésta historia**

**Pd: Para quienes no lo sepan, **_**Cuaco**_** es una forma de decirle a los **_**Caballos**_

**GuardianLibra**


	4. Go to Hell!

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que los anteriores capítulos.**

**Nota del Autor: En éste fic me metí en un problema, ya que fue algo difícil hacer un capítulo basado enteramente en un tema "tan interesante" (notar el sarcasmo) como el enviar al infierno a los demás, y también porque he estado ocupado haciendo trabajos y tareas, además de estar checando foros y enviando mensajes con una amiga. XD (si claro, que vida tan "ocupada" la mía)**

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios Beledien, me dan ánimos para seguir con ésta historia.**

Blablablabla la narración va sola.

-Blablablabla- lo que dicen los personajes va entre guiones en letra normal.

_Blablablabla_ lo que piensan los personajes va en cursiva o mejor dicho Italica.

También hay palabras en negritas que sólo indican un resaltado a ciertas situaciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4

Ahora vemos a Shaka que está apoyado en una pared jadeando, cansado por la carrera que hizo para huir de la multitud.

-¡Fiuuu!. ¡Por poco y me alcanzan!, lo malo es que perdí mi morral, pero lo bueno es que ese tipo de cabellos lila se sacrificó por mi- Dijo Shaka poniéndose a recordar como si alguien hubiera hecho una hazaña heroica por él.

**En un lugar lejos de donde se encuentra Shaka...**

-¡Ayy, ayyy!. ¡Ahí no!.¡Aayyy!. ¡¡Pero juro que el responsable de esto lo pagará muy caro!!. ¡Aaayyy!. ¡Les dije que en la cara nooo!- Se quejaba un chico de cabello largo de color lila que se había "sacrificado" involuntariamente por Shaka y estaba tirado en el piso mientras era golpeado por un montón de personas. (montoneros...xD)

**De vuelta con Shaka, éste sigue con mirada de soñador.**

-No lo olvidare... porque tengo el presentimiento de que me servirá para completar mi lista- Dice Shaka en voz alta mientras se pone a revisar la dichosa lista. (qué es muy tonta XD)

-Que bueno que no la perdí... ¿y ahora que sigue...? (Shaka la lee) **"Paso 3: Mandar al infierno a alguien"** ... ¿y como se supone que voy a hacer eso?- Dice Shaka muy confundido por semejante "misión".

-Tal vez debería llamar al maestro Voz para que me diga como...- Concluye el bermejo.

Así que Shaka se coloca en su posición de flor de loto y está a punto de ponerse a meditar para llamar a su maestro, pero justo en ese instante llegan caminando dos sujetos que están hablando entre sí.

-No deberías dejar que te insultaran de esa manera- Le comenta un sujeto a otro.

-Ya lo sé, pero no soy bueno respondiendo groserías- Responde el otro sujeto.

-Al menos pudiste mandarlo al diablo- Le "sermonea" el primero.

-Tú sabes que no es mi costumbre hacer eso- Responde el otro, cabizbajo.

-OOOOMMMM...OOOO... _¿eh?. __¡Un sujeto que sabe como mandar al infierno a los demás!. ¡Que oportuno, tiene que decirme como se hace!. ¡Eureka, Eureka!-_ Shaka piensa muy contento creyéndose Arquímedes, porque encontró la solución a su problema.

-Pues ya sabes, la proxima vez no te dejes insultar y mándalo al infierno- Dice el primer sujeto antes de despedirse.

-Ya te dije que no es mi estilo, pero gracias por el consejo- Responde el segundo un poco inseguro de seguir ese "buen consejo"

Luego los dos sujetos se despiden, se va el "ofendido" y solo se queda el "consejero".

-¡Maestro, comparta sus grandes conocimientos conmigo!- Shaka se aparece de repente arrodillado (como su futura armadura xD) frente al individuo, suplicándole para que comparta su sabiduría con él.

El sujeto sólo se le queda viendo raro a Shaka.

-¿Qu..que es lo que quieres chico?, mi..mira yo no tengo dinero, ni siquiera migajas de pan, a...así que no m...me lastimes...- Responde tartamudeando el sujeto de lo nervioso que está, ya que piensa que Shaka es un asaltante loco (o un loco asaltante xD)

-¡Quiero que me enseñe a mandar al demonio a los demás!- Exige Shaka con decisión.

-¡...!- El sujeto se queda perplejo ante semejante petición.

- Por favor, transmítame sus conocimientos en enviar al infierno a quien sea. Además qué le cuesta, así podré obtener el séptimo sentido... - Shaka vuelve a pedirle al individuo de manera suplicante.

-_Tal vez no sea un delincuente, pero definitivamente éste chico está loco_- Piensa el sujeto recuperándose de la sorpresa, pero aún está confuso por esa extraña petición, y más viniendo de un chico de 12 años.

Lo que sucede es que Shaka, a pesar de las diabluras que hace, es un chico algo inocente, debido a que su entrenamiento no le permitió saber acerca de los insultos y otras cosas más, así que no comprende que mandar al diablo a alguien expresamente, es un insulto, y no un poder relacionado con el séptimo sentido xD

-Eres apenas un chico y no puedo enseñarte esas cosas...- Responde el sujeto alejándose de Shaka.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Shaka sin comprender que lo que pide es que le enseñen a decir insultos. xD

-Pues porque no- Responde tajantemente el sujeto.

-¡Dígame!- Sigue Shaka

-¡Que nó!- Continúa el sujeto.

-Por favor...-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-Se lo suplico maestro...-

-¡¡No!!- El sujeto va perdiendo la calma.

Y así, Shaka continuo acosando al sujeto por cinco minutos mientras lo seguía, hasta que el sujeto no soportó más, encaró a Shaka y le gritó.

-¡Vete al diablo!- El sujeto le grita a Shaka visiblemente furioso.

-Y como quiere que vaya allá, además se dice vete con el diablo, no al diablo- Shaka le responde inocentemente al sujeto, corrigiendo su frase.

-No es eso, te estoy respondiendo a lo que me pides porque ya no te soporto, al decir eso, es como mandas al diablo a quien te fastidie- Responde el sujeto tranquilamente, contestando a la petición de Shaka, y de paso, diciéndole fastidioso indirectamente. xD

-¿Y sólo digo eso y ya?- Comenta Shaka algo escéptico por la "enseñanza"

-Así es, o también puedes decir "al infierno" en vez de "al diablo", pero recuerda que sólo lo debes hacer con personas o cosas que te fastidien. ¡Y no abuses de esa frase!" Le aconseja el sujeto.

-¡Maestro! le agradezco por enseñarme a mandar al demonio a quien no soporte, no se preocupe, no olvidaré sus sabios consejos- Shaka le hace una reverencia al sujeto, como si hubiera obtenido un gran conocimiento de un maestro. xD

-Puedes retirarte pupilo- El sujeto trata a Shaka como si fuera su alumno para seguirle la corriente y por fin deshacerse de él.

-_Vaya, no sabía que hubiera expertos en mandar al infierno a los demás..._- Piensa Shaka mientras se aleja del sujeto.

-Según lo que acabo de aprender, sólo debo usar este poder con quienes me fastidien, pero...¿como fastidiarme?- Shaka se va en busca de algo que lo fastidie. xD

Mientras Shaka va caminando, se topa de repente con varias personas que están frente a una rosticería, tratando de comprar un pollo.

-No me gusta la carne, y por alguna razón me gusta aún menos el pollo, no entiendo como a esa gente puede gustarle. Además, no sé porque, pero creo que en un futuro no sólo no me va a gustar, sino que voy a odiar el pollo rostizado...- Shaka se va de ahí refunfuñando algo sobre aves incineradas. xD

Mientras se aleja, ve a unas niñas de unos ocho a diez años jugando en el suelo a las muñecas con unas Barbie.

-Esas niñas están jugando con unas muñecas, y ahora que las veo, tenia razón aquella niña gimnasta, se parecen a mí, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera me pagaron derechos para usar mi imagen en unas muñecas... Grrrr... ¡¡¡odio las Barbie!!!- Shaka casi grita de coraje por que siente que se vio en un espejo. xD

Se aleja aún más rápido de aquel abominable lugar lleno de muñecas Barbie y pollos rostizados, porque ya no aguanta el enojo ni el fastidio...y entonces se le ocurre una idea.

-_¡Ya sé!, creo que es un momento perfecto para practicar lo que aprendí y deshacerme de todos ellos de una buena vez_- Piensa Shaka malévolamente porque eliminará a las Barbies y los pollos rostizados del lugar.

Shaka se aleja más del lugar, pero cuando ya está a una distancia prudente, de repente se voltea, toma aire, pone sus manos a los lados de su boca simulando un altavoz y grita.

-¿Saben qué?, todos ustedes...¡¡Váyanse al infierno!!- Shaka les grita furioso a todos con todas sus fuerzas. XD

Entonces los sujetos de la rosticerías, y las niñas que estaban jugando voltean a ver quien se atrevió a insultarlos, pero solo alcanzan a ver a un chico que, por la lejanía, no lo distinguen bien.

Entonces las personas de la rosticería comienzan a hablar entre si.

¡¿Quien nos insulto?!- Pregunta alguien muy enojado

-Ese chico que está allá a lo lejos- Señala una señora

-¿Y vamos a permitir que nos insulte nada más porque se le ocurrió?- Dice otro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!. ¡Vamos por él!- Todos los demás (como 10) asienten con la cabeza y se disponen a atrapar a quien los insultó.

Las niñas que estaban jugando, también comienzan a hablar entre ellas.

-¿Ese chico fue quien nos gritó?- Dice una de las niñas señalando a lo lejos.

-Pues si, qué grosero...- Responde otra algo molesta.

-Oye, no lo veo bien desde aquí, pero creo que se parece a Barbie- Comenta una de las niñas usando sus manos a semejanza de unos binoculares. xD

-¿Quieres decir que es una nueva Barbie?- Dice una niña mientras le brillan los ojos con esperanza. xD

-¡Debe ser una Barbie que es de nuestro tamaño y grita puros insultos!- XD Comenta una niña muy alegre por descubrir la nueva versión de Barbie.

-¡Vamos por ella!- Propone una de las niñas.

-¡Siiiii!- Responden todas al unísono.

-¡Barbie grosera, Barbie grosera!- Gritan felices mientras corren para atrapar a Shaka, pensando que se trata de otra versión de Barbie de tamaño familiar y que su "profesión" es decir insultos. xD

Shaka solo se queda... pues ya saben, en su sitio.

¡...! Shaka perplejo. XD

-¿Cómo es que no se fueron al infierno?. ¡Pensé que se abriría un hoyo en la tierra o un portal o algo pero no ocurrió nada!- Piensa Shaka muy confundido.

Entonces el rubio sale de su perplejidad, ya que siente que el piso bajo él está vibrando y se da cuenta de que se dirigen hacia él dos estampidas, una con adultos muy furiosos y otra con unas niñas muy felices. xD

-Pues no sé que pasó, pero mejor que digan aquí corrió, que aquí quedó...- Concluye el blondo y se va corriendo a toda prisa.

Todos se dan cuenta de que él chico (o Barbie en el caso de las niñas) se va corriendo y da vuelta en una esquina.

Entonces todos y todas comienzan a perseguirlo.

**En un lugar lejos de donde Shaka huye por su vida...**

La muchedumbre sigue golpeando al tipo de cabellos lila y entonces éste recuerda algo de repente, en un momento de lucidez frente a tantos golpes.

-Es hora de utilizar el truco que aprendí aunque no sé exactamente a donde llegaré debe ser mejor que aquí...¡Ayyy!...- Comenta el chico mientras recibe otro golpe.

El muchacho cierra los ojos y se concentra, o mejor dicho, trata de concentrarse mientras siguen golpeándolo estilo AAA de la lucha libre. xD

Entonces de repente el chico desaparece ante la mirada atónita de sus golpeadores, que pierden el equilibrio, cayéndose todos y quedan hechos bola.

-¡Ayy!. ¿Que pasó?- Dice alguien.

-¿Y ahora, adonde se fue?- Dice otro, muy confundido, al igual que los demás.

**De regreso a donde se encuentra Shaka...**

-_Como quisiera perderlos en la vuelta de la esquina_- Piensa Shaka mientras sigue huyendo de la multitud.

De repente, sin que Shaka se diera cuenta, un chico con cabellos lila aparece de la nada, justo en la esquina que el güero acababa de pasar.

-Ayyy... finalmente escapé... ayy... si hubiera aprendido la otra técnica que mi maestro se sabía... ayy... no me habrían hecho ni un rasguño...ay...- Murmura el pelilíla xD mientras se queja de dolor por los moretones y chipotes que tiene por las trompadas que recibió.

-Ayy..., cuando menos ya estoy a salvo.- el muchacho da un suspiro de alivio

No supo lo equivocado que estaba hasta que varias personas le gritaron algo muy familiar.

-¡¡Miren, ahí está!!- Avisa alguien señalando al pobre muchacho.

-¡¡Que no escape!!- Grita otro.

-No otra vez- murmura el chico pelilíla muy temeroso.

-¡Niño malcriado y grosero!- Dice una señora.

-¡No tienes respeto por los demás!- Dice un señor de entre el gentío.

-¡Miren!, no es Barbie...- Dice una niña decepcionada de que no se tratara de su muñeca favorita. xD

Todos, el chico y los que estaban reclamándole a éste, se le quedan viendo raro a la niña.

-Es que pensamos que había salido una Barbie nueva- Explica una de las niñas.

-Con que engañando a unas niñas inocentes ¿eh?- Dice alguien furioso.

Entonces el chico se disculpa, aunque no sabe bien por qué, pero es mejor que otra tanda de porrazos

-¡Discúlpenme por lo que sea que yo les haya hecho, yo era así cuando llegué!- El chico pone cara de desesperado.

Entonces los adultos se le quedan viendo al chico de arriba abajo, hacen una reunión de emergencia poniéndose en círculo y hablando entre ellos (como en el fútbol americano cuando los jugadores planean sus jugadas) y como lo ven todo moreteado y con chipotes, reconsideran su plan original, que era darle una paliza.

-Esta bien te perdonamos, pero no debes insultar a la gente sólo porque te cae mal- Un señor le aconseja al muchacho.

-Es cierto, mejor sólo habla de ellos a sus espaldas- Comenta un sujeto de entre la muchedumbre.

-Tú cállate!- Alguien reprende al chismoso del pueblo.

Luego todos los adultos se van de ahí.

-¡Fiuuuu!, me salvé, que bueno que esta vez no me pega...¡Aayyy!- El muchacho no termina de hablar porque de repente siente un golpe en la pantorrilla y se dobla.

-¡Oye, no te olvides de nosotras, no hiciste creer que eras Barbie!- Reclama una niña con los ojos llorosos, mientras golpea al chico con su muñeca Barbie.

-¡¡Al ataque!!- Ordena una niña a las demás.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!!- Las niñas se le avientan al muchacho, armadas con sus muñecas Barbie.

Tan asustado está el chico, que se le olvida que puede desaparecer y sólo se queda en su lugar a esperar la golpiza...y las niñas le dan de muñecazos (con las Barbies xD)

¡Esperen... ¡Ayy, auch!. ¡Deténganse, no hice nada!. ¡Aayy!- El muchacho trata de razonar con las niñas.

Pero como las niñas no lo escuchan y siguen pegándole, el chico opta por usar su técnica otra vez.

-¡Adiós, yo me largo!. ¡Ayyy!- El joven grita de dolor porque recibe un muñecazo que le lanzaron en la cabeza justo antes de desaparecer.

Cuando las niñas iban a propinarle varios golpes al mismo tiempo con sus muñecas, de repente el chico desaparece frente a sus ojos.

-¡¡¡¡¡...!!!!!- Las niñas se quedan perplejas, y no fue por obra de Shaka. XD

Cuando las niñas se recuperan de la impresión...

-¡¡¡Era un fantasma!!!. ¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- Las niñas gritan al mismo tiempo y se van corriendo pensando que le dieron de muñecazos a un fantasma. xD

**Después, en un lugar lejos de ahí vemos a Shaka apoyado en su árbol.**

-Ah ah ah ah ah... uff… que carrerita, al menos creo que los perdí...- Dice Shaka mientras recupera el aliento. Entones pasan dos chicas hablando sobre algo.

-¿Viste a esas niñas, parecía como si hubieran visto un fantasma- Comenta una.

-Si, iban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo- Responde la otra.

Entonces Shaka se recupera milagrosamente de su cansancio al oír esas palabras y se dirije hacia las chicas.

-Oigan¿y de casualidad esas niñas llevaban unas Barbies?- Shaka les pregunta, esperando que se traten de las mismas niñas de las Barbies.

-Pues si, pero algo rotas, porque algunas les faltaba la cabeza y otras las piernas o los brazos ¿tu también las viste?- Responde una chica.

Shaka no contesta, sólo se pone a gritar.

-¡Viva, funcionó!. ¡Mandé a esas chicas y a sus Barbies al demonio!- Grita el güero de gusto.

-... Míralo, está bien loco, mejor vámonos de aquí- Dice una de las chicas, la otra sólo asiente.

Ambas se van corriendo de ahí para que el loco, digo Shaka, no las atrape.

El rubio sólo las ignora y sigue festejando el triunfo de su misión. xD

-Lastima que no funcionó con los pollos rostizados, pero al menos ya cumplí con el tercer paso- Comenta el bermejo para sí, mientras saca su lista y le pone una paloma con un marcador rojo donde dice: **"Paso 3: Mandar al infierno a alguien"**

-¿Y que sigue ahora?- Lee el siguiente paso de su lista.

El siguiente y último paso que ve en su lista lo deja muy desconcertado, o sea muy...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡...!!!!!!- Shaka se queda perplejo.

-¡¡¡Y en el nombre de Buda, cómo voy a lograr esto!!!!- Shaka mira muy enojado y confundido el último paso de la lista para que la Voz le diga su nombre.

Continuará...

-Mas te vale ¡¡Y a ver si en el siguiente capítulo ya dices mi nombre!!- Un chico de cabellos lila le reclama al autor de éste fic.

-¡¡Y el mío también!!- Una Voz le reclama también.

-Ya veremos...- Contesta el autor o sea yo.

--------------------------

**Notas del Autor**

**¿Cuál será el siguiente paso que Shaka tendrá que cumplir de su lista tonta para saber el nombre de su maestro?. Uno muy rojo, eso se los puedo asegurar. (porque es lo único de lo que estoy seguro, ya aún no lo estoy de lo demás, por ejemplo¿cómo voy a hacer el siguiente capítulo? xD)**

**¿Quien es ese pobre chico misterioso que, quiera o no, siempre está pagando por las diabluras de Shaka? (no creo que sea muy dificil adivinarlo...)**

**Todo esto y más quedará aclarado en el siguiente capítulo. (al menos eso espero)**

**Shaka es vegetariano, por eso no le gusta la carne. xD**

**Si hay pelirojos, peliverdes y hasta peliazules¿por qué no pelilílas? XD**

**Muñecazo: Normalmente ésta palabra se refiere a algo que es grande o muy bueno ( o apuesto si eres una chica), por ejemplo, Juguetezazo (un muy buen juguete), pero en mi fanfic, muñecazo es pegarle a alguien con una muñeca, de preferencia una Barbie. XD**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**GuardianLibra**


	5. ¿Quien es el pelilila?

**Disclaimer: Igual que los anteriores, con la mención de algunas figuras de acción de un personaje de videojuego que tampoco me pertenece.**

**Notas de Autor: Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado verdaderamente ocupado con tareas y exámenes¡los maestros no me dejan en paz! (aunque uno de ellos me dijo que me daba la bendición, porque me dijo que pasé a mejor vida en un examen, pero no sé a que se refería exactamente...). En éste capítulo agrego un par de datos culturales de la India, (Ganesha y los Gats, gracias por tus sugerencias Diminescusister) agrégandoles también algo de humor...creo. Pero cómo éste capítulo se centra casi por completo en el chico de cabellos lila, no pongo otros, pero agregaré más datos culturales en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias Beledien y Diminescusister por seguir leyendo ésta loca historia y por sus reviews a cerca del fic.**

Blablablabla la narración va sola.

-Blablablabla- lo que dicen los personajes va entre guiones.

_Blablablabla_ lo que piensan los personajes va en cursiva o mejor dicho Italica.

**También hay palabras en negritas que sólo indican un resaltado a ciertas situaciones, en éste capítulo también así están las palabras en los mensajes.**

------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5

Shaka se encuentra desesperado por el siguiente paso que debe cumplir en su lista.

-¡¡¡Por Buda!!!. ¡¡Ahora que voy a hacer!!- Grita Shaka mientras ve que el último paso de su lista dice: **"Paso 4: Formar un río de sangre con un dedo herido, para así, convertirte en un sangrón" **

-Me pregunto si el maestro Voz se conformaría con una gota de sangre...- Se pregunta el rubio en voz alta.

-_Si, cómo no, podría desangrarme y ni así me diría su nombre... creo que lo mejor es buscar otros medios¿pero cuales?. No quiero herirme ni lastimar a nadie... o cuando menos no mucho, y no creo que hayan muchos donantes... además tampoco me agrada ver sangre y mucho menos ver sangrar a las personas, pero entonces ¿cómo lograré completar el último paso?_- Shaka delibera mientras va caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Como se puede ver, ahora el blondo se encontraba en un verdadero aprieto, así que por el momento lo dejaremos reflexionando sobre eso, y mejor veremos cómo la está pasando el chico de cabello lila, ya que se encuentra en un predicamento similar.

**En un lugar lejos de donde se encuentra Shaka...**

Aparece de repente el chico de cabellos lila en una zona desolada cercana al Ganges, donde están los Gats, que son lugares de putrefacción.

-¡Puaj... que olor es ése!- Comenta el chico que ahora se encuentra todo rasguñado, sucio, con chipotes en la cabeza, el cabello todo alborotado, un ojo morado y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

-No sé porqué, pero éste olor me recuerda el lugar donde entrenaba, mejor me voy de aquí, pero cómo aún no domino bien mis técnicas mejor lo hago caminando, no vaya a ser que aparezca en un lugar peor...- Se dice así mismo el pelilita yéndose de ahí recordando las golpizas que recibió.

-Por qué siempre me pasan éstas cosas...- Se queja el lila.

Después de caminar un buen rato, el chico encuentra un lugar desolado.

-_Bueno, ya estoy aquí y no hay marcha atrás, me costó mucho trabajo localizar un lugar tranquilo pero por fin lo encontré_- Piensa el chico recordando el por qué se encuentra en la India y no en su lugar de entrenamiento.

**Flashback**

El muchacho pelilila se encuentra en un lugar con muchas montañas a su alrededor y está junto a una torre de varios pisos, se trata de un lugar en el Tíbet que es muy inaccesible llamado Jamir, junto a un lugar llamado la tumba de los caballeros que está lleno de cadáveres de caballeros.

Se le ve al chico sentado en una piedra junto a la torre, viendo con mucha curiosidad un sobre que tiene por título: **"Mu, ahí te encargo el changarro."**

El chico, que ahora sabemos que se llama Mu, saca la carta del sobre y comienza a leerla en voz alta.

**De Shion para mi estimado pupilo:** **"Mu, te dejo éstas letras para avisarte que no estaré por un tiempo, porque me voy de vaca... digo, tengo que ir al santuario a ver cómo se comportan las estrellas, para inspirarme en cómo idear la manera de dejarle el cargo a Aio... digo, a Sa..., lo que quiero decir es que tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender, por lo que no sé para cuando voy a regresar, así que sigue con tu entrenamiento (hay un instructivo adjunto a ésta hoja donde te digo las técnicas y cómo realizarlas) y además te encargo que cuides la torre, ordenes mi colección de figuras de acción de Link de La leyenda de Zelda y las cuides con sumo cuidado, y limpies mi armadura de Aries (recuerda usar el polvo de estrellas para pulirla y que brille más bonito)"**

"**Pues eso es todo, te veo en trec... digo¡regresaré pronto!"**

**PD: "Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que practiques en especial lo de la reparación de armaduras muertas, ahí te dejé unas armaduras difuntas para que practiques y unas bolsas de plástico con sangre, todo está dentro de la torre en el tercer piso... ¿o era el cuarto?... bueno, tú búscalas que por ahí deben de estar en sus cajas."**

Mu sólo se le queda viendo a la carta muy desconcertado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Por qué a mí!!!!!!- Mu grita con todas su fuerzas de repente a los cuatro vientos muy desesperado y enojado.

Un instante después se dió cuenta que tiene un premio de consolación a su abandono.

-Bueno, lo mejor es ver el lado positivo del asunto, como el hecho de que mientras no esté el maestro, podré usar su armadura...- Reflexiona el próximo caballero de Aries.

-A poner manos a la obra o no podré usar la armadura, si no aprendo todas las técnicas y el séptimo sentido, pero ahora¿cómo le hacía el maestro Shion para reparar las armaduras?- Se pregunta Mu tratando de acordarse mientras ve el archi...es decir, el instructivo adjunto a la carta, donde en un renglón dice: **"Cómo reparar armaduras fallecidas."**

Entonces Mu comienza a leer las instrucciones.

**Para reparar una armadura muerta necesitas:**

**1.- Una armadura difunta. O en su defecto muerta, que es lo mismo.**

**2.- Unos polvos de estrella. Puedes conseguirlos muy baratos en el continente de Lemuria, pero como ya se hundió, pues busca en la torre un costal que tiene dentro unos polvos brillosos como diamantina, esos son los polvos estelares, añádelos a tu gusto a la armadura que quieras reparar.**

**3.- Una buena cantidad de sangre. Para reparar una armadura como de mi talla necesitarás de dos a tres litros de sangre, pero la cantidad de sangre a usar puede variar dependiendo del tamaño de la armadura y de que tan sangrón seas.**

**4.- Unas herramientas celestes. Hay unas herramientas de color azul celeste en el mismo cuarto donde se encuentran los polvos estelares, puedes usarlas, pero recuerda que son mías y sólo te las presto.**

_-¿Porque será que estás instrucciones me suenan a recetas de cocina?- _Piensa Mu todavía desconcertado mientras ahora lee el procedimiento para preparar... perdón, reparar las armaduras.

**Primero, saca la armadura de su caja, luego la ves detenidamente con esa técnica de la visión infrarroja que te enseñé, si está muy maltratada, entonces dale mantenimiento.**

**Para hacerlo, necesitas verter poco a poco los litros de sangre en la armadura, puedes hacerlo con donaciones que te hayan dado, o si alguien anda de sangrón, pues ponlo a hacer una donación de sangre para una causa tan noble como revivir a una armadura cadáver.**

**Una vez que la armadura esté toda ensangrentada, pues le hechas polvos de esos. ¡¡No de aquellos!!. ¡¡Me refiero a los polvos estelares!!. Luego te esperas un rato a que se mezclen bien con el brillo metálico de la armadura.**

**Una vez que la sangre y los polvos están incorporados con la armadura, te pones a repararla con las herramientas celestes, es muy fácil hacerlo, sólo recuerda no pegarle muy duro con el martillo, porque si lo haces, va a quedar toda deformada y la armadura se va a ver como si se estuviera derritiendo.**

**Todo el proceso puede tardar 15 minutos si se trata de una sola armadura, pero varía de acuerdo con la cantidad de armaduras que repares, que tan lesionadas y rotas estén y de que tan flojo seas.**

**Sabrás que las armaduras están listas, porque cuando termines, deben brillar muy bonito y les saldrán rayos, truenos, centellas, destellos y todo.**

**Mu... recuerda mis sabias lecciones, pero sobre todo, recuerda con especial atención estos dos consejos:**

"**No desperdicies mucha sangre o te volverás muy sangrón."**

"**Si quieres herramientas celestes, pues que te cuesten."**

**Firmado por Shion, A.K.A. el Patriarca del Santuario.**

Mu se queda perplejo al ver semejantes instrucciones y "sabios consejos"

-¡¡Por que siempre a mí!!- Grita Mu desesperado porque siempre le suceden éste tipo de cosas.

Unos minutos después de recuperarse de la sorpresa y el enojo, se teletransporta hacia el interior de la torre para buscar las cosas que le mencionó su maestro en la recet...perdón, en el instructivo. Después de un rato sale con las bolsas con sangre y los polvos en una mano y las herramientas en la otra.

_-Por qué siento que olvide algo... ¡es cierto, las armaduras!-_ Se da cuenta el pelilila, pero en vez de volver a entrar a la torre para ir por ellas, cierra los ojos un momento, levanta un dedo al cielo y aparecen las armaduras, pero no se ve en donde.

-Jejeje, lo bueno es que ya domino la materialización de objetos y no tuve que volver a entrar para...¡Aaaayyy!- Mu no puede terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque de repente le caen encima dos cajas muy pesadas.

-Ay... no debí hablar tan pronto...- Se queja el lemuriano todo adolorido ya que las cajas, que resultan ser las cajas de las armaduras que debe reparar, lo están aplastando porque las teletransportó arriba de él si querer.

Entonces se quita las cajas de encima y recoge las cosas que soltó por la impresión, luego de desempolvarse un poco, observa las cajas con detenimiento.

-¡Que raras son las imágenes impresas en las cajas!. Son muy diferentes a la que tiene la caja de la armadura de mi maestro. Una parece la de un pez y la otra parece la de un... no... no... no es cierto... ¡es que no puede ser!- Exclama Mu sorprendido al ver una de las cajas, ya que no puede creer el tipo de constelación que representa.

-¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja!!!!- Mu se carcajea tirado en el piso al ver que tipo de constelación representa la armadura.

-Jajajaja...ay...jajaja... me pregunto cómo será la armadura que hay dentro de la caja...- Mu se recupera del ataque de euforia y se levanta del piso, acercandose con mucha curiosidad para abrir la caja, pero en el preciso momento en que la iba a abrir, alguien, (o algo, no sé xD) lo interrumpe.

-¡Hola Mu!- De repente uno de los esqueletos de Jamir llega a saludar al lemuriano.

-¡Ahora que quieres!- Se queja Mu porque sabe lo fastidiosos y escandalosos que son los esqueletos de Jamir.

-Sólo venía a saludarte¡que carácter!, ya hasta te pareces a tu maestro- Le reprocha la calavera a Mu.

-¡No soy igual a mi maestro!. ¡y ya dime a que viniste en realidad!- Le exige Mu a la calaca ya que no soporta a las osamentas, porque siempre andan tramando puras calaveradas xD

-Esta bien, esta bien, me descubriste, venía a invitarte a una fiesta bien buena que se está organizando en la tumba de los caballeros- Dice el esqueleto muy contento extendiéndole una invitación a Mu que dice: **"Estás invitado a nuestra fiesta cadavérica donde habrá mucho reventón y mucho sol, para que tus huesos se quemen en nuestra compañía"** xD

-Tu bien sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, y a ustedes los esqueletos de Jamir les encanta la borrachera y andan de rumberos, además sólo tengo 12 años, así que no cuenten conmigo.- El lemuriano rechaza la invitación para que la calaca deje de fastidiar de una vez.

-Tu vente un rato, nada más te tomas un refresco y ya- Neciamente trata de convencer a Mu, la osamenta rumbera xD

-¡Qué no voy!. ¡Además estoy muy ocupado para andar en el jolgorio!- Mu comienza a enojarse.

-Haciendo qué¿levantando piedritas con la mente?- Dice el cadáver para provocar aún más el enojo de Mu.

-¡No!, es otra cosa, y no te lo voy a decir- Responde Mu de forma definitiva, para ocultar que su pasatiempo es usar su telekinesis para levantar y arrojar piedras. xD

-Tu me estás ocultando algo... a ver ¿de qué son ésas cajas?- Pregunta la calavera de manera sospechosa.

-¡No es nada!- Mu se pone un poco nervioso y teletransporta las cajas y todo lo demás quien sabe a donde.

-¡Trae las cajas de vuelta!- La calavera le ordena a Mu

-¡No lo haré!- Le responde Mu mientras se aleja del cadáver, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Entonces el esqueleto se avienta hacia Mu para atraparlo.

¡Yo me borro!- Dice Mu para luego desaparecer de repente para evitar que lo atrape la calaca, entonces ésta se tropieza y cae hacia el acantilado.

-¡¡¡No otra veeeeeeez!!!- El esqueleto se queja de que se había caído antes, mientras cae xD

**Fin del Flashback** (lo sé, éste capítulo fue puro flashback xD)

- _...y después de eso y cómo aún no domino bien la teletransportación me aparecí en la India sin querer, luego teletransporte el instructivo hacia mí y justo cuando iba a traer todo lo demás, de repente un tipo me aventó en la cara una capa y un turbante horribles y me dieron una golpiza por eso, lo malo es que no pude ver quien fue el que me los aventó, y algo me dice que ese mismo sujeto fue el responsable de que me dieran de muñecazos... grrrrr ¡¡¡me vengaré, lo juro!!!-_ Mu gritó de furia mentalmente al recordar todo lo que le sucedió. xD

-Todo por culpa de esas calaveras rumberas...- Dice el lemurio refunfuñando varias cosas sobre los esqueletos de Jamir.

-Cuando menos ya encontré un lugar donde puedo practicar mis técnicas sin que me molesten- Comenta el pelilila para sí, al ver que llegó a un lugar que es, en efecto, muy tranquilo y que sobre todo ése árbol al centro del lugar, le da un toque verdaderamente pacífico... aunque las apariencias, a veces engañan...

**De vuelta con Shaka...**

Mientras va caminando, Shaka se topa con un templo dedicado a Ganesha.

-No está por demás encomendarme a Ganesha para que me ayude en ésta misión tan difícil...- Comenta el rubio para sí, mientras entra en el templo.

Entonces se pone en posición de flor de loto y comienza a meditar.

-OOOOMMMM... OOOOMMMM... Ganesha, por favor, permíteme encontrar sangre para formar un río con ella y convertirme en un sangrón... OOOOMMMM...- Shaka le pide respetuosamente a la estatua del dios de cuatro brazos y cabeza de elefante.

Si la estatua pudiera expresarse, su cara tendría una mueca de confusión total por esa petición tan rara de Shaka.

Después de un rato de meditación con mantras similares dentro del recinto, Shaka sale para continuar caminando buscando inspiración.

-Por Buda... mejor me regreso a meditar en mi árbol y tal vez encuentre la solución a mi problema, después de todo, eso siempre me ha funcionado.- Dice el guero en voz alta mientras se dirige hacia donde se encuentra aquel pacífico lugar en donde está su árbol y donde también, sin saberlo, se encuentra cierto lemuriano...

Continuará...

-Bien, muy bien, ya has dicho quien era el pelilila, ahora... ¡¡¡Ya di mi nombre!!!- Grita una voz desesperada.

-A la mejor un día de estos...- Yo le respondo.

-------------------------------

**Notas del Autor**

**Éste capítulo me pareció algo corto, y sé que no puse tantas referencias sobre India como hubiera deseado, pero me pareció que debía aclarar de una buena vez quién era el pelilila, en el próximo capítulo lo único seguro es que... pues no hay nada seguro porque el siguiente capítulo aún lo tengo en borrador. Aunque hay que recordar que ni Shaka ni Mu se conocen todavía y ambos tienen 12 años.**

**Shaka se encomienda a Ganesha porque en el hinduismo el es el dios de los caminos y es una costumbre de los hinduistas encomendarse a él cuando se va a emprender una empresa importante para poder llevarla a cabo en buen término. O en el caso de Shaka, él se encomienda porque quiere formar un río de sangre. xD**

**No sé... personalmente creo que el capítulo no me quedó tan humorístico como esperaba, ustedes las lectoras y los lectores ¿que opinan?, mándenme sus reviews sobre el fic.**

**Rumbero: Que le gusta bailar o que anda en diversión y jolgorio. xD**

**GuardiánLibra**


	6. Shaka y Mu

**Disclaimer: Pues creo que ya se lo saben xD**

**Notas de Autor: Sí que me tardé en hacer éste capítulo, lo malo es que tal vez me quedó algo confuso, pero cuando menos es un poco más largo que los anteriores, ya que si no lo aumento, hubiera sido puro flashback como el anterior. xD**

**Muchas gracias a Beledien, a Shanmiyami y a Diminescusister por sus reviews (gracias también Diminescusister por aclararme lo del vindi)**

Blablablabla la narración va sola.

-Blablablabla- lo que dicen los personajes va entre guiones.

_Blablablabla_ lo que piensan los personajes va en cursiva o mejor dicho Italica.

**También hay palabras en negritas que sólo indican un resaltado a ciertas situaciones, también así están las palabras en los mensajes.**

------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6**

Mu se ha puesto cómodo en el lugar pacífico que encontró y se arregló un poco su aspecto, ya que por sus fachas parecía que le había pasado un tren por encima o que se veía, en el mejor de los casos, como un trotamundos.

-Creo que es mejor traer las armaduras para comenzar de una buena vez- Dice el pelilila decidiendo que es un buen lugar para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Entonces teletransporta las cosas y las armaduras a donde está, pero con la misma puntería pésima de la vez anterior, ya que de nuevo las cajas de las armaduras le cayeron encima y lo están aplastando.

-¡Ayyy!. ¡porqué siempre me suceden éstas cosas!- Se queja el lemuriano de nuevo, todo adolorido.

Entonces se quita de encima las cajas, las acomoda, y se les queda viendo detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que ahora las cajas están todas abolladas, por que a cada rato caen encima de él, después ve las imágenes de las constelaciones grabadas en ellas y suelta una carcajada y sea cae de espaldas.

-¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!- Mu se ríe tirado en el piso pataleando y agarrándose la barriga al ver de nuevo la apariencia de las cajas de las armaduras.

-¡Jajajajaja!... ay... jajaja... ufff... que risa, me pregunto a que locos se les ocurriría llevar puestas armaduras tan chuscas como éstas y eso que aún no abro las cajas para verlas... ahora que lo pienso, me preguntó de donde consiguió la sangre y éstas armaduras mi maestro Shion...- Reflexiona Mu mientras se seca las lagrimas que se le salieron sin querer por el ataque de risa que le dio.

FLASHBACK 

Saga se dirigía al templo de Atena por que fue convocado por Shion pero no sabe para qué, entonces entra en la sala del maestro y no ve al patriarca por ningún lado, sólo encuentra una nota pegada con diurex en el trono del patriarca y una túnica con un casco de patriarca junto a la silla. La nota en cuestión tiene por título: "**Saga¡encárgate de la escuincla porque ya no la soporto!"**

Saga despega la nota de la silla y comienza a leerla muy confundido.

**"Saga, te he llamado porque no encuentro a Aioros por ningún lado y como de seguro se fue al hipódromo de nuevo y no tiene para cuando regresar, te dejo el puesto de patriarca mientras me voy de vaca... digo, me voy a un viaje de meditación y encuentro espiritual porque así lo vi predestinado en las estrellas y porque ya no soporto los berridos de esa mocosa, así que te encargo que cuides de la llorona, digo, de la reencarnación de Atena en mi ausencia, está en la habitación de al lado del salón."**

**"Saga, tal vez nos volvamos a ver o tal vez no, de cualquier forma nunca olvides mis sabios consejos:"**

"**Cuídate lo de la doble personalidad que tienes."**

"**A ver si ya dejas de tomar mis pelucas en tus arranques de locura, por tu culpa ya perdí la que era de color gris."**

**Atte. Shion de Aries.**

Justo al terminar de leer la nota, Saga se pone a brincar de gusto.

-¡Yuuujuu!. Ahora soy el patriarca, puedo hacer lo que quiera y todos tendrán que obedecerme, y sólo tengo que cuidar a esa mocosa de cabello color berenjena...- Dice Saga mientras se prueba la túnica y el casco de patriarca.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaa...- De repente se escuchan unos berridos horribles provenientes de una habitación contigua al salón del patriarca.

-Ahora que soy el patriarca seré más justo que el maestro Shion, buscaré a Kanon ya que desde que jugamos el otro día a las escondidas en Cabo Sunion, no ha aparecido...- Saga comienza a hablar en voz alta como si se prometiera así mismo propósitos de fin de año.

-¡Cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa...- Se escuchan los gimoteos en el cuarto aumentando de volumen cada vez mas.

-...ayudaré a los pobres, bajaré los impuestos, les pagaré mejor a los caballeros, reduciré los costos del abrillantador de armaduras...- Ahora parece que Saga habla de promesas de campaña.

¡Cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaa... - Siguen los lloriqueos subiendo de intensidad.

-...grrrr...firmaré un acuerdo de paz con los vecinos del norte, o sea, los habitantes de Asgard, combatiré la injusticia, pondré orden con esos barcos petroleros de la compañía Kido Inc. ya que a cada rato se les derrama el petróleo, seré un ejemplo a seguir...- Saga sigue con su perorata, pero está enfadándose porque los chillidos de la niña ya comienzan a molestarle.

-¡¡¡Cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaa, buaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa, cuñaaaaaaa!!! - Ahora la niña lloriquea con todas sus fuerzas y con un escándalo que resulta insoportable para el pobre Saga.

Pero después reina el silencio absoluto y parece que la niña por fin dejó de llorar.

-Hasta que por fin se calló- Saga da un suspiro de alivio.

-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA, CUÑAAAAAAAA!!!- Grita de nuevo la reencarnación de la llorona, digo de Atena, con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, Saga saca de quien sabe donde una peluca de color gris, se la pone encima de su cabello azul y sus ojos se ponen rojos, con una mirada asesina en ellos.

-¡¡GRRRRRR, ESTA NIÑA ME SACA DE QUICIO!!!- Saga grita de repente con una voz ronca, fastidiado porque la niña lo ha vuelto loco con sus lloriqueos, alterando con ello todos los proyectos buenos que el peliazul planeaba para el santuario. (después llega Aioros y Saga se la "encarga" a él y comienza la historia que conocemos pero ésa, es otra historia)

En ese momento, el ex-patriarca Shion de Aries se encontraba dándole un último recorrido al santuario antes de ir a Jamir para avisarle a Mu de sus vacaciones y luego marcharse de manera indefinida. Cuando llegó a la salida da media vuelta para echar un último vistazo al santuario y piensa: _-¡Por fin, la libertad!. ¡Adiós santuario cruel!-_

Y cuando da media vuelta para irse, brinca del susto, ya que de repente hay dos caballeros bloqueándole la salida, son muy jóvenes, pero muy malencarados y sin armadura.

-Usted no se va a ningún lado- Dice un caballero parecido a Feiry de fuego pero de cabello castaño.

-De aquí no sale usted- Dice otro similar a Aracné pero trigueño, no peliazul y obviamente sin armadura.

_-¡Rayos, me descubrieron!. ¡ ya saben lo de mis vacaciones!. ¿y ahora que hago?-_ Piensa Shion muy nervioso ya que no puede teletransportarse porque si lo hiciera, sospecharían aún más de él.

Pero de pronto los dos caballeros se ponen de rodillas de manera suplicante frente a Shion.

-¡Maestro!. ¡por favor denos nuestras armaduras!- Le suplica uno de los caballeros.

-¡Sí!. ¡ya completamos nuestro entrenamiento y todos los demás caballeros tienen la suya menos nosotros!- Le reprocha el otro a Shion.

-¡Ésta bien pero no griten!, primero díganme...¿cuales son sus constelaciones?- Les pregunta Shion para que dejen de gritar.

Ambos santos le dicen sus respectivas constelaciones al ex-patriarca.

Gracias a que aún lleva la mascara y sabe disimular muy bien, los caballeros no se dan cuenta de que Shion está al borde de un ataque de risa.

-Ju,ju,ju... ja,ja... y... ¿están seguros que esas son sus constelaciones?...ja,ja,ja- Shion les pregunta a los caballeros tratando de aguatarse la risa con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya vi mi horóscopo y también mis puntos cósmicos, por lo que estoy convencido de que ésa es mi constelación guardiana, así que le suplico que me fabrique una armadura de acuerdo a ella- Sigue uno de manera suplicante.

-Yo también vi mis puntos y quiero mi armadura- Exige el otro.

-¿Pero no creen que están mejor sin esas armaduras?, lo digo por sus constelaciones, ya que con esas armaduras se verían ridíc...- Shion deja de hablar ya que se conduele al ver que los sujetos están por ponerse a llorar-

-Está bien, está bien, ahora les fabricaré sus armaduras- Shion les dice porque no quiere ver a los caballeros haciendo un berrinche.

-Primero la mía- Dice el que se parece a feiry.

-No, la mía primero, tu constelación es sólo ése animal rastrero y yo soy todo un caballero dorado- Responde con orgullo el que se parece a Aracné.

-Y eso que, tu constelación ni siquiera tiene origen mitológico, además, aunque el nombre de tu constelación sea esa cosa dorada no significa que por eso seas un caballero dorado- Le reclama el otro.

-La tuya tampoco lo tiene, ya que su origen mitológico es solamente un pretexto para justificarla, y es uno muy malo por cierto. Y si soy un caballero dorado porque mi constelación es...-

-¡Ya basta, dejen de discutir!. ¡puedo hacer las dos armaduras al mismo tiempo!- Shion los interrumpe para que de una vez dejen de discutir.

-¿En serio?- El duo dinámico le preguntan al mismo tiempo a Shion.

-Sí, y ahora cállense para poder concentrarme...- El patriarca les responde mientras aparenta concentrarse.

-¿_Y ahora de donde saco bronce?-_ Shion recapacita preocupado volteando para todos lados en busca de la aleación, cuando de repente ve un montón de chatarra oxidada de aluminio tirada junto a un pilar

_-No será bronce pero servirá para quitármelos de encima, y tampoco tengo sangre, pero en fin,_ _lo que sea con tal de irme de aquí, así que se las daré como queden...-_ Piensa Shion con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces telekinéticamente trae toda la chatarra hacia él y con sus poderes comienza a darle forma de armaduras. Unos minutos después, Shion termina de hacerlas, pero las armaduras le quedan muy raras, en primera por que las hizo con desperdicio de aluminio, en segunda por que el ex-patriarca lleva mucha prisa y las hizo a la carrera, y en tercera porque en vez de verse sorprendentes como sucedería con cualquier otra armadura, se ven muy chistosas por las constelaciones que representan.

-_Lo bueno es que sólo es aluminio así que no me costó mucho trabajo je,je_- Piensa Shion orgulloso de poder crear armaduras con cualquier porquería que se encuentra tirada por ahí. Siempre y cuando dicha inmundicia sea metálica.

-¡Gracias, oh poderoso y sabio Maestro!- Los dos caballeros le agradecen a Shion por crearles sus increíbles (en muchos sentidos) armaduras.

Con todo y lo mal hechas que están, el par de... caballeros se las ponen y se quedan muy alegres con sus armaduras raras de aluminio. De hecho, tan contentos están que comienzan a dar de puñetazos y patadas al aire, a correr en círculos y a saltar por todos lados, pero en una de sus cabriolas los caballeros chocan entre sí y sus armaduras se rompen por su mala calidad.

-¡Éstas armaduras no sirven!- Se queja uno de los santos tirado en el piso con su armadura toda agrietada y que tiene un casco muy chistoso, al cuál parece que se le rompió una oreja muy larga.

-Exigimos reembolso- Demanda enfurecido el otro caballero al ex-patriarca, también tirado en el piso con su armadura toda hecha pedazos y que tiene una cola de pescado en donde... pues en donde van las colas. xD

-Pero si ustedes no pagaron nada...- Shion les recuerda al duo.

-¡Entonces repárelas!- Exigen muy enojados los dos caballeros.

-Pues yo no puedo ahora porque tengo prisa y ya me voy así que...- Shion se detiene porque otra vez ve que van a ponerse a llorar y se apiada de ellos, y además porque suficiente tuvo con tener que soportar los chillidos de la escuincla.

-Ésta bien, esta bien... pero tendrán que darme un poco de su sangre, como con dos... no, mejor tres litros por cabeza serán suficientes para reparar sus armaduras.

Entonces los dos santos se asustan ante semejante petición, luego niegan con la cabeza y hacen un berrinche.

-Entonces los dos se quedarán sin armadura- Dice Shion reprendiendo a los caballeros por berrinchudos.

Milagrosamente, los dos caballeros dejan de hacer escáldalo y acceden a donar un poco de su sangre.

-Bien, váyanse para allá atrás de esa roca y desángrense un poco, les doy éstos paquetes de plástico para que ahí dejen su sangre, y que sea rápido porque tengo prisa.

-Quien iba a decir que pagaríamos con sangre nuestras armaduras...- Comenta acongojado uno de los caballeros a punto de ser desangrado.

Un rato después de andar de sangrones, se ven a los caballeros con unos vendajes en sus brazos y le entregan a Shion unos paquetes plásticos llenos de sangre.

-Ahora váyanse, espérense un día y luego diríjanse a ésta dirección, ahí estarán listas sus armaduras- Les dice al par mientras le da un papel con una dirección anotada que dice: "**Torre de Jamir #000, colonia La Tumba del caballero"**, luego el duo dinámico se va confundido.

_-Lo mejor será que Mu se encargue de esto, así entrenará sus poderes mentales y de paso me quito de encima a ese par de... caballeros. No quisiera dejar sólo a Mu por tanto tiempo, pero ahora que lo pienso no estará solo, ya que tiene que encargarse de Kiki y además está con las calaveras de Jamir para que le hagan compañía-_ Shion Piensa eso lógicamente porque le conviene.

Toma un poco del desperdicio metálico que sobró y fabrica unas cajas donde mete las armaduras y están igual de raras. Después se teletransporta con ellas a Jamir, deja las cajas telekinéticamente en uno de los pisos de la torre, y luego le deja la carta a Mu.

-¡Adios¡Abur¡Sayonara!- Y Shion se va de ahí teletransportándose para no volver a ser visto en mucho tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

-Como sea, tal vez es mejor no saber de quienes son éstas armaduras, lo bueno es que dejé a Kiki dormido mientras estoy por aquí y no despertará en un buen rato y está en el último piso, así no será influenciado por los esqueletos maloras...- Comenta Mu para sí mientras se acerca a una de las cajas de armadura para abrirla, pero en ese instante se oye un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Alto ahí!. ¡que haces en mi lugar de entrenamiento!- Grita un chico de cabello largo y rubio que se dirige hacia Mu.

-¿Eh? pues nada, yo... espera un momento ¿éste es un lugar de entrenamiento?- Mu le responde confundido al chico.

-Si, en éste lugar es donde llevo a cabo mis meditaciones para lograr el séptimo sentido- El chico güero se acerca al lemurio y le responde como si estuviera hablando de lo más común en el mundo.

-¡Pero que coincidencia!, yo también ando buscando el séptimo sentido- Dice el pelilila muy sorprendido.

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte donde dejas las cosas...- El rubio regaña a Mu por que piensa que está despistado.

-¡No!, me refiero a que también estoy entrenando- Explica Mu

-¿En serio?, pues si que es una coincidencia, y a propósito ¿como te llamas?- Pregunta el blondo.

-Pues Mu- Responde simplemente el lemuriano.

-No te pregunte cómo hacen las vacas, sino como te llamas- el rubio le aclara a Mu porque piensa que el pelilila entendió mal la pregunta.

-Ése es mi nombre, Mu- Reitera el pelilila.

-Ah, entonces tienes ganado todo mi respeto, ya que tu nombre suena como un mugido y las vacas son sagradas para mi- Responde el güero de repente muy contento al saber el nombre del chico.

Mi nombre no es un mugido- Mu se queja porque lo mismo dicen las calaveras de Jamir sobre su nombre.

-Pues parece...- Sigue el blondo

-Ya deja en paz mi nombre y mejor dime cuál es el tuyo- Responde Mu algo molesto y preguntando su nombre al güero fastidioso.

-Me llamo Voz, digo, mi nombre es Shaka- Luego piensa algo enojado y alarmado _-¡Por Buda!. ¡ya se me grabó el nombre de mi maestro!-_

-A ya veo te llamas Chaca- Dice Mu sin que quede muy claro si pronunció mal el nombre del rubio adrede o no.

-No Chaca, es Shaka- Corrige el blondo un poco molesto al pelilila .

-Pues a mi me suena igual- Responde Mu con algo de malicia en su voz, lo que demuestra que adrede lo pronunció mal para vengarse por lo de los mugidos.

Shaka no le responde, ya que sólo mira fijamente la frente de Mu.

-¿Q-que me ves?- Pregunta muy nervioso Mu porque éste chico actúa muy raro.

-Oye, tienes dos vindi en lugar de uno¿por qué?. ¿a cuál dios le rezas?- Shaka le pregunta a Mu sobre su origen brahmánico.

-¿Unos vindis?- Mu le pregunta a Shaka muy confundido.

-Es un punto que los hinduistas tenemos en la frente (Shaka le señala el que tiene en la frente) y que representa nuestra herencia brahmánica¿a poco no lo sabías?. Además¿por qué tienes dos?- Responde Shaka señalando a la frente de Mu.

-¡Oye!, no señales a las personas, es de mala educación y pues no, no lo sabía porque los puntos en mi frente no son vindis y no soy hinduista, son una costumbre de Heian que tenemos nosotros los lemur, digo, algunos tibetanos...- Responde el pelilila, porque ni él mismo está muy seguro del origen de ésa costumbre de afeitarse las cejas y de pintarse otras de forma redonda, que solamente tienen él, su maestro y que después tendrá Kiki.

-Mmmm, pues esos puntos son muy extraños... en fin, entonces si lo que tienes en la frente no son unos vindi, significa que no eres de por aquí¿pues de que parte del Tibet vienes?- Pregunta el güero con sospecha.

-Vengo de Lemu... digo, de Jamir- Mu se corrige, porque el rubio no va a creer que él es un lemurio.

-¿Vienes desde tan lejos?. ¿pues entonces que andabas haciendo junto a mi árbol?- Pregunta Shaka aun mas suspicaz, ya que cree que Mu andaba "desahogándose" junto al árbol.

-Nada de lo que estas pensando, te lo juro, sólo iba a reparar unas armaduras que mi maestro me encargó- Dice Mu para quitarle lo malpensado a Shaka.

-¿Repararlas, y cómo?- Sigue de metiche el blondo.

-Pues tengo que repararlas derramándoles sangre encima y luego...- Mu se detiene, porque estuvo a punto de revelar un secreto de entrenamiento.

-¿Y luego?- Shaka se queda con la duda.

-Y luego les doy de martillazos hasta que queden como nuevas- Mu contesta diciendo una verdad a medias, omitiendo lo de los polvos estelares.

-Ah...ya entiendo, entonces es por eso que tienes ese ojo morado y esos chipotes en la cabeza, porque te diste de martillazos sin querer- Shaka dice mientras señala los moretones y chipotes que Mu tiene por todos lados.

-Ni que fuera idiota para pegarme con el martillo y ya deja de señalar- Mu reprende a Shaka de nuevo por andar señalando con el dedo.

**En algún lugar en el santuario, dentro de una pequeña casa, se escucha a un niño de cabello castaño estornudar.**

-Creo que hablan sobre mi- El niño se siente aludido por alguna razón.

-Ya ponme atención Seiya y dime ¿que haces si el oponente intenta darte una patada en el estómago?- Marin reprende a su alumno por andar soñando despierto.

-Pues muevo mi estomago para otro lado- Contesta Seiya creyendo que es la mejor respuesta, y de repente se da un cabezazo contra la mesa del pupitre donde está sentado.

-¡Seiya, a ver si ya dejas de darte de cabezazos contra el pupitre!- Marin reprende a su alumno por cabezón.

-Pero Marín, tu me dijiste el otro día que entre más golpes reciba, mi resistencia aumentará y seré mas fuerte, así que quiero una mente fuerte- Contesta el futuro caballero de Pegaso, y luego se da otro cabezazo contra el pupitre, el cuál se rompe por que cedió ante la cabeza dura de Seiya.

-¿Ya ves hermanita Seika?. ¡lo logré!- Dice Seiya muy contento y orgulloso por su proeza de romper el mesabanco al darle de cabezazos.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu hermana...- Marin se da un manotazo en la frente porque ya no soporta las "proezas" de su alumno, ni que siempre la confunda con su hermana.

**De vuelta con los futuros santos dorados...**

-¿Entonces por qué estas todo golpeado?- Comenta Shaka al ver a Mu todo moreteado, rasguñado y chipoteado.

-Por culpa de un tipo que andaba huyendo, me dieron una gol... no, dos golpizas, la primera me la dieron unos sujetos muy enojados reclamándome algo sobre unas bebidas imaginarias, y la otra me la dieron unas ni...- Mu deja de hablar porque no esta dispuesto a decirle que unas niñas le dieron de muñecazos.

-¿Unas niñas?- Se oye como Shaka comienza a preocuparse porque tal vez conoce al sujeto responsable de todo eso.

-Por supuesto que no, fueron unos ninjas- Dice Mu para que no se burlen de él.

-¿Ninjas?- Pregunta Shaka desconcertado.

-Si unos ninjas con garrotes, y ya no quiero hablar del asunto así que no preguntes- Dice Mu cortante para que Shaka deje de interrogarlo.

-Bueno, ésta bien, no voy a preguntar- Dice Shaka porque tiene una ligera idea de quienes eran esos ninjas y lo que llevaban no eran precisamente garrotes.

-Y cuál es tu entrenamiento- Ahora a Mu le toca interrogar.

-Pues mi entrenamiento consiste en formar un río de sangre y volverme un sangrón- Dice Shaka con vanidad.

-...- Mu se arrepiente de haber preguntado

-Por cierto¿me dejas ver las armaduras?, es que nunca he visto una- Dice Shaka señalando las cajas abolladas de las armaduras.

-Las abriré si con ello prometes que me dejarás en paz con mi entrenamiento...- Propone Mu para ver si puede deshacerse de él a cambio de que vea las armaduras y piensa _-De todos modos también tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son las armaduras, aunque dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mató al gato, que bueno que no soy Leo...-_

-Ésta bien, lo prometo, después de todo puedo ir a cualquier templo de por aquí para meditar- Acepta Shaka pensando que es un buen trato a cambio de ver por primera vez una armadura y por lo menos así matará un poco de tiempo ya que aún no se le ocurre como va a hacer su río de sangre.

Contento de que podrá reparar las armaduras en paz, Mu se acerca a una de las cajas de armadura, jala la cadena y entonces la caja se abre poco a poco como si estuviera en cámara lenta...

Continuará...

-¡Porqué lo dejaste así!- Me reclama una Voz.

-Pues porque ya se me agotaron las ideas...- Digo a modo de disculpa.

-Claro, como si costara tanto trabajo escribir éstas locuras- Me responde la Voz en tono sarcástico.

-Mejor deja de quejarte o ya no aparecerás en el fanfic- Reprendo a la Voz por quejarse de mi falta de imaginación. xD

-De todos modos ya ni aparezco...- Dice la Voz resignada.

-Te prometo que saldrás en el último capítulo y pondré tu nombre- Le digo a la Voz para que deje de quejarse.

-¿Y cuando será eso?- Me pregunta.

-Pues cuando crezcas...- Le respondo como él lo hacia con Shaka.

-Ahora se como se siente Shaka- Si la Voz tuviera cara y ojos, derramaría unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

---------------------------------

**Notas del Autor: Decidí incluir éste encuentro entre Mu y Shaka porque creo que en realidad ello se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo hay que ver cómo Shaka le pide ayuda a Mu cuando se encuentra en ésa dimensión rara a donde lo mandó Ikki ya que lo llama por su nombre cuando a los demás sólo los llama por su constelación (o cuando menos Shaka sabe quien es Mu, pero no sé si Mu sabe quien es Shaka xD)**

**Abollado: Algo o alguien que se encuentra magullado, maltratado o machacado. xD**

**Incluí a un poco sobre Kiki, por si alguien se preguntaba que pasó con él (yo mismo me lo preguntaba xD)**

**Mándenme sus reviews para saber que les parece el fanfic.**

**GuardianLibra**


	7. Armaduras raras

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, tampoco unos personajes mencionados de la serie The Legend of Zelda y un pokemon, ya que son de Nintendo.**

**Notas de Autor: Pues ninguna en especial, aparte de que logré terminar éste capítulo en navidad y ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a Beledien y a Shanmiyami por sus reviews al seguir comentando sobre el fanfic.**

**Gracias también Diminescusister por la idea del Bollywood, aunque la desarrollaré de lleno hasta el siguiente capítulo. (aún me falta ordenar bien ésta idea).**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7

Mu se acerca lentamente a una de las cajas de armadura y jala la cadena, con lo que el arca comienza a abrirse lentamente.

En cuanto la caja está completamente abierta, se ve claramente la armadura muy agrietada en su interior, la cuál tiene todo el aspecto de un roedor gigante de color blanco sentado sobre sus largas patas traseras, con unas orejas muy largas en su cabeza, y que además, tiene unas patas delanteras muy pequeñas que se encuentran dobladas para abajo de forma sumisa (imagínense que la armadura parece un conejo de pascua, de esos que son de chocolate, pero éste es de aluminio xD), y finalmente tiene una colita redonda muy simpática de aluminio, que también forma parte de la armadura, ya que cuando un caballero se la pone, la colita automáticamente se pone precisamente ahí, donde van las colas xD

Entonces los dos chicos se le quedan viendo al ropaje muy sorprendidos y con sus ojos muy abiertos, en otras palabras...

-¡¡¡¡¡...!!!!!- Mu y Shaka se quedan completamente perplejos xD, pero un instante después, ambos se caen de espaldas riéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- Shaka y Mu se ríen tirados en el piso.

-¡¡¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, pero que... ja,ja,ja,ja, clase de armadura... je,je,je,je,je, es ésa... JAJAJAJAJA!!!!- Pregunta Shaka todavía en el piso con una voz entrecortada por la risa y terminando la oración con una carcajada.

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, la verdad... tampoco lo sé... ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, voy a verla más de cerca... ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!!- Responde Mu levantándose del piso y acercándose al ropaje, pero tampoco puede parar de reír, por lo que va caminando como si estuviera borracho.

Una vez que Mu ya se ha secado las lagrimas y dejó de reír como desquiciado (Shaka aún se sigue riendo así tirado en el piso xD), revisa la armadura y encuentra una nota pegada en una de las orejas y la toma (la nota xD).

-¡¡Jajajajaja... ay...ja,ja,ja!. ¿que dice en ésa hoja?. ¡ja,ja,ja, ay que risa! - Shaka dice finalmente conteniendo su ataque de risa mientras se levanta y se seca las lagrimas.

-Pues dice: **"Mu, te dejo ésta nota por si no sabes cual estrella guardiana representa la armadura, si es así, te informo que se trata de la sagrada e inverosímil... ¡Armadura de Aluminio de Lepus!, te recuerdo que la repares, por si ya se te olvido tu entrenamiento por andar riéndote como loco."-** Mu lee el mensaje tal y como ésta redactado.

-¿De Lepus?. ¿quieres decir que ésta es la armadura del lobo?, pues la verdad no parece...- Comenta Shaka muy confundido porque la armadura mas bien parece la presa del lobo.

-Es Lepus no Lopus, y eso significa que se trata del ropaje de aluminio de la liebre, o si prefieres, del conejo.- Responde Mu viendo la nota y luego a la armadura con curiosidad.

-Pues con razón es tan extraña...¡JAJAJA!- Comenta Shaka viendo la armadura detenidamente y luego se vuelve a reír.

-_Me pregunto por qué mi maestro querría que reparara ésta armadura de roedor, no creo que ningún caballero sea tan valiente, necio, o tan estúpido como para usarla...- _Piensa Mu un tanto desconcertado e ignorando las risotadas de Shaka.

-¡Jajajaja,...¡ay!. ¡me duele la garganta!, cof... cof... ¡ejem! (Shaka se aclara la garganta) ¿Que te parece si abrimos la siguiente caja?, pero como ya me cansé de reírme como trastornado, mejor ve bien la caja antes de abrirla para estar preparado para lo inesperado- Dice Shaka como si lo peor pudiera pasar al abrir la siguiente arca.

-Está bien, pero creo que ésta armadura debe ser igual de mala que la otra- Comenta Mu mientras se acerca a ver detenidamente la caja.

Después de observar la caja de cerca, Mu se da cuenta de que en todos sus lados hay un grabado, lo cuál no es raro ya que todas las arcas de las armaduras tienen un labrado que representa su constelación o estrella guardiana, lo sorprendente es que dicho grabado se ve como una cosa parecida a un pez nadando visto de perfil, con burbujitas saliendo de su boca y toda la cosa.

-¡¡...!!- Mu se queda pasmado al ver la caja.

-¿Ya viste cual es la estrella guardiana de la armadura, Mu?- Pregunta Shaka con ansiedad por saber cual es la constelación de la armadura.

-Lo mejor es que la veas por ti mismo...- Responde Mu aún atónito sin quitar la vista del arca de aluminio.

Shaka se acerca muy curioso a la caja para ver que dejó tan sorprendido a Mu, un instante después lo comprende perfectamente ya que el arca tiene grabado en sus lados al dichoso pez, que se asemeja mucho a esto:

-------------------------------------------

---------------\\\\-------------------------

----------------\\\\\\-----------------------

----\\\\\\\\------\\\\\\\\\\\\---------**_°_**---------

------\\\\----\\\\-----------\\\-----_**°**_---------

--------\\\--------------_**0**_----\\\--_**°**_----------

--------///-----------------_**C**_---_**°**_-----------

------///----////-------------///--------------

----///////------/////////////--------------------

----------------//////------------------------

---------------////--------------------------

------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡¡¡...!!!!!- Shaka se queda perplejo.

-No sé por qué sospecho que ésta armadura es aún peor...- Comenta Mu al ver la "impresionante" imagen grabada en la caja de la armadura.

-¿Eso es un pez?. ¿no se tratará acaso del ropaje dorado de Piscis?- Dice Shaka saliendo de su perplejidad de repente ya que está muy emocionado por ver una armadura dorada.

-Pues no lo creo, ya que la caja también es de aluminio...- Responde Mu con sospecha, pues no sabe si debe o quiere ver cómo es la armadura.

-Pues sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo...- Dice Shaka viendo de reojo a Mu para que la abra.

-Ábrela tú si tienes tanta curiosidad, ya que la verdad no me animo...- Dice Mu algo temeroso e inseguro.

Shaka, viendo la perplejidad de su compañero, se decide a abrirla, pero ni alcanza a tocarla ya que la caja de repente se desarma sola por su pésima calidad. Entonces lo que ambos discípulos ven es una armadura muy rara que tiene la forma como de una carpa, o un pez payaso, pero es de un solo color.

Shaka ve otra nota pegada en la cabeza del ropaje de pez, la toma y comienza a leerla.

-"**Mu, si pensaste que ésta es la armadura de Piscis pues te equivocaste, ya que se trata del magnífico y sorprendente... ¡Ropaje de Aluminio de Doradus!"-**

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!- De repente a Mu le da un ataque de risa al escuchar lo que Shaka leyó.

Shaka solo se le queda viendo desconcertado a Mu por reírse de repente, luego vuelve a ver la armadura, cuya apariencia es la de un pez muy raro con unas aletas muy largas (la armadura es algo similar a un Mágikarp, como referencia para aquellos y aquellas que alguna vez jugaron o vieron pokemon xD), pero a Shaka eso no le interesa, lo que le importa es que se trata una armadura dorada.

-¿Ya vez Mu?.¡no me equivoqué, aunque no se trate de la de Piscis, sí se trata de una armadura dorada!- Shaka le dice muy emocionado a Mu.

-¡JAJAJA!, Shaka, lamento decepcionarte... bueno la verdad no, pero ésa cosa que está ahí, no es una armadura dorada. ¡JAJAJA!- Dice Mu entre risas.

-Pero si la nota menciona que se trata de la constelación de Doradus...- Shaka responde desconcertado rascándose la cabeza.

-Doradus no es la constelación de un ropaje dorado... ¿no sabes qué representa la constelación, verdad?- Mu le pregunta a Shaka aunque esta seguro de la respuesta.

El rubio sólo niega con la cabeza.

Mu sólo da un suspiro de resignación antes de responder.

-Doradus es la constelación del pez dorado- Dice Mu resignado.

-¡¡¡...!!- Shaka otra vez se queda perplejo.

-¿Shaka?- Mu se preocupa porque se da cuenta de que éste chico rubio es muy susceptible a andar de perplejo. xD

-T-te refieres... a q-que... la armadura...- Dice Shaka tartamudeando con una voz muy débil por la impresión.

-Si, es como un pez dorado de los que hay en las peceras, nada más que de aluminio- Mu termina la frase por él.

-¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!- Shaka otra vez yace en el suelo muriéndose de la risa.

Mu se pega en la frente con la palma de la mano porque sabía que el rubio iba a reaccionar así, por lo que Mu espera pacientemente a que deje de reírse.

-¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!- Pero Shaka se sigue riendo y no parece que acabe pronto.

-...- Mu sigue esperando a que se le termine la euforia al güero.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- Shaka sigue de eufórico.

-Shaka...- El Lemiriano le dice con un tono de aviso al güero, porque siente que le van a salir raíces si sigue esperando.

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!- El blondo se sigue carcajeando

-¡Shaka ya deja de reírte!- Grita el pelilila, ya que se está desesperando y desearía irse a un "retiro espiritual" como su maestro para dejar de oír las risotadas de Shaka.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Shaka sigue desternillándose...

-...- Mu sigue esperando desesperado...

¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!- Al rubio le regresa con más fuerza el ataque de risa.

-¡¡¡YA CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!- Mu grita de repente completamente irritado, enfurecido y fastidiado.

Milagrosamente, Shaka guarda silencio y tiene cara de asustado por la exclamación de Mu.

-Bueno, ya viste las armaduras, ahora déjame sólo que voy a repararlas y necesito concentración- Dice el pelilila todavía algo molesto, mientras va por algo que dejó junto al árbol.

-Ésta bien, ahora me voy, pero antes dime una cosa que no entiendo.¿como vas a reparar ésas armaduras usando sangre y martillazos?- Pregunta Shaka confundido porque aún no entiende que tiene que ver la reparación de unas armaduras con derramarles sangre encima.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- Mu dice una mentira para no revelar la técnica de su maestro.

-Ni siquiera tienes herramientas...- Comenta el rubio con tono de preocupación.

-Pues para que sepas, si tengo herramientas y además son celestes- Mu abre la caja de herramientas que dejó junto al árbol.

-¡Que raras herramientas tienes!. son de color azul pastel...- Shaka le dice al lemurio al ver sus utensilios, pensando que parecen herramientas de juguete.

-Son de color azul celeste, no pastel- Corrige el pelilila.

Shaka se queda viendo a la herramientas con curiosidad.

-Ahora Shaka ¿podrías hacerme un grandísimo favor?- Mu le dice en un tono amable.

-¿Cual favor colega?- Responde Shaka también con tono amistoso.

-¡Ya vete de una vez y déjame entrenar en paz!- Mu grita fastidiado.

Mientras Shaka se aleja corriendo asustado por la rabieta del lemurio, éste comienza a ordenar en el piso todas las cosas que necesita.

-Por fin se fue ese güero, ahora a comenzar con las reparaciones- Mu comenta al ver ordenadas las armaduras, los paquetes con sangre y la herramientas en el piso, entonces mete la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón para tomar lo último que falta y oh sorpresa...

-¿Donde están mis polvos estelares?- Se pregunta Mu, asustado y confundido.

El pelilila comienza a buscar por todo el lugar los polvos estelares, incluso se sale de la zona de entrenamiento, dejando la armadura y las otras cosas para buscarlos en la ciudad, olvidándose de que, en primer lugar, nunca trajo consigo los famosos polvos, ya que los dejó en Jamir por andar esquivando al esqueleto rumbero; y en segunda, puede traerlos con su telekinesis deseándolo simplemente.

En su búsqueda infructuosa, Mu entra a un templo dedicado a Vishnu y a su consorte Laksmi, entonces se pone a buscar sus polvos en todo el lugar, pero no los halla, luego los hinduistas, que se encuentran orando en el templo, se enfadan y lo sacan a patadas por hacer desorden en el recinto.

-¡¡Donde están mis polvos estelares!!. ¡AY!- Mu grita de desesperación mientras sale volando del templo y cae afuera de sentón.

Se levanta desempolvándose el trasero y sigue su búsqueda hasta que llega a un lugar parecido a la zona de entrenamiento, ya que es muy pacífico y desolado, además tiene la apariencia de un parque muy grande donde hay muchos árboles a su alrededor, hasta se ve a una que otra alimaña pasando por ahí como una serpiente persiguiendo a un conejo, e incluso hay unas vacas pastando un poco lejos de ahí. En cuanto Mu ve al conejo huyendo desesperado de la serpiente, se le prende el foco porque se le ocurrió (o recordó) una idea.

_-¡Pero claro!. ¿como no lo pensé antes?. ¡que bruto soy!, con razón mi maestro siempre me regaña. ¡Se me olvidó que puedo usar mis poderes para encontrar los polvos estelares!-_ Después de pensar eso, Mu extiende una mano al frente y cierra lo ojos para concentrarse, luego de repente se escucha una voz que grita ¡ACCIÓN!, pero el lemuriano está tan concentrado en hallar sus polvos que no la oye.

**En un lugar lejano, en Jamir para ser más exactos...**

Se ve a dos esqueletos con armaduras rotas y oxidadas, uno siguiendo al otro, acercándose a la Torre de Mu, antes Torre de Shion, (otra ventaja para Mu por las vacaciones de su maestro xD), para buscar al pelilila e invitarlo nuevamente a su fiesta.

-¿Tu crees que Mu haya recibido la invitación?- Pregunta uno de los esqueletos.

-Pues no lo creo, lo más seguro es que el esqueleto que mandamos con la invitación se resbaló por andar bailando mientras pasaba por el puente, tu sabes que es más rumbero que nosotros...- Responde el otro con desconfianza.

-Eso es cierto... ¿llevas la invitación?- Pregunta la calavera que va atrás.

-Por supuesto que la llevo, siempre estoy listo para cualquier situación, ya que soy el esqueleto número 1...- Responde la calaca de enfrente con orgullo y sacando pecho...o mejor dicho costillas.

-Presumido...- Murmura la calavera de atrás porque que la otra se cree que es la mejor, sólo porque sabe hacer malabares con sus propios huesos y las otras no.

-...y por eso y muchas otras razones más soy el esqueleto líder y yo...- Sigue hablando y caminando la calaca de adelante, sacando costillas con aire engreído.

Pero no termina de hablar porque de repente la calavera líder tropieza (literalmente) con una bolsa medio rara y se cae.

-¡Ya te caíste cadáver, JAJAJAJAJA!- xD Comenta la calaca riéndose al ver cómo "su lider" se cae.

-¡Tu cállate y dime por qué me caí!- Refunfuña el esqueleto tirado en el piso.

-Pues por bruto- Responde la otra calavera.

-¡Me refiero a que veas con qué me caí!- Reclama la calaca enfadada aún tirada en el piso.

-Ah, pues explícate...- Dice la calavera mientras recoge la bolsa tirada en el piso.

-Pues se trata de una bolsa algo rara...- El esqueleto mira la bolsa de manera sospechosa.

-¿Una bolsa?. ¿y que tiene adentro?. ¡ay!, creo que me rompí una costilla...- Pregunta el esqueleto "líder" mientras se queja al levantarse del piso.

-Sólo hay nos polvos raros...- La calaca mira de manera sospechosa el interior de la bolsa.

-¿Polvos?.¡pues tírala, sino, luego nos van a acusar de ser calaveras delincuentes!- Dice el esqueleto líder muy asustado, pensando que se tratan de "aquellos polvos" xD

-No creo que sean de esos polvos, más bien parecen diamantina, ya que están muy brillosos...- Comenta el esqueleto viendo el interior de la bolsa en su mano.

-¿Que parecen diamantina?.¡tal vez sean polvos de los que usa Shion para dar brillo a las armaduras!- Dice la calavera líder emocionada.

-En ese caso saquemos un poco y pongámosle a nuestras armaduras- Dice la calavera que tiene la bolsa, luego mete su huesuda mano para sacar un poco de polvo.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar los polvos estelares, la bolsa desaparece de repente.

-Creo que si eran polvos de esos, ya que ando viendo alucinaciones.- Dice la calavera asustada porque la bolsa desapareció como si fuera un espejismo de caricatura.

-Yo también- Responde el otro esqueleto igual de sorprendido.

-Mejor nos vamos, parece que por aquí espantan- Dice el esqueleto líder atemorizado.

-De acuerdo- Responde la otra mientras toda su osamenta tiembla de miedo.

-¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- Y se van corriendo de vuelta a su tumba, las calacas asustadas. xD

**De regreso con Mu...**

Vemos a Mu que sigue con los ojos cerrados y con su mano extendida, sobre la cuál, aparecen de repente la dichosa bolsa, con los dichosos polvos.

-¡Finalmente podré reparar las armaduras!.¡Viva!- Mu levanta en alto la bolsa en su mano en forma victoriosa (estilo Link de The Legend of Zelda cuando encuentra algo xD) aún con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces Mu abre sus ojos, sólo para quedarse completamente perplejo, porque se da cuenta de que a su alrededor hay muchas personas viéndolo muy sorprendidos, ya que se encuentra en medio de un set de filmación al aire libre que son muy comunes en la India (se les conoce cómo Bollywood o cine indio), y usó sus poderes sin darse cuenta, ante los actores y actrices que están detrás de él, y ante las personas que están frente a él, como el director, que tiene su megáfono en la mano, el co-productor, y tres o cuatro camarógrafos que desgraciadamente con sus cámaras, lo grabaron todo...

**Continuará...**

¡Otra vez lo dejaste sin completar!- Me reclama de nuevo la Voz

-Pues claro, para eso son los finales abiertos en un capítulo, para dar un toque de suspenso a cualquier historia- Le respondo con aire de sabiduría. (según yo. xD)

-Pero en tu caso, no creo que ese final fuera para dar suspenso- Me responde la Voz con incredulidad.

-Bueno, también sirven como un buen pretexto para cuando se me acaban las ideas...- Le contesto a modo de disculpa.

-No tienes remedio...- Dice la Voz con resignación.

-Ya mejor déjame en paz que todavía sigo pensando si debo incluirte o no al final del fic...- Le advierto a la Voz

-Pues que remedio, mejor no digo nada y me pongo a esperar igual que Mu, sólo espero que no me vayan a salir raíces...- La Voz se retira a esperar.

-Bueno, después de tanto divagar...-

**-¡¡¡QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD LECTORAS Y LECTORES!!!-**

-Y un feliz vete al infierno...- Me responde el Dr. House apareciendo de repente.

-Si no era para usted... pero como respeto sus deseos, pues le deseo lo mismo Dr H...- Le respondo al Dr. House.

----------------------------------------------

**Nota del autor: Éste capítulo lo finalicé con Mu y lo más probable es que el siguiente se trate casi por completo de él (o tal vez no, aún no lo decido)**

**Incluí lo de la pascua, por que a falta de una manera adecuada de explicar la apariencia de la armadura de Lepus, tuve que usar como ejemplo un conejo de pascua de chocolate. xD**

**Incluí también lo del dibujo (si que me costó trabajo, aunque no lo crean tuve que editarlo varias veces ya que no me quedaba) porque me pareció un detalle gracioso, espero que también lo fuera para ustedes o cuando menos les provocara una sonrisa, y si no, la verdad no culpo a nadie por no reírse de ése adefesio xD**

**Sé que Shaka puede parecer algo OoC en el fanfic, pero hay que tomar en cuenta tres razones, primera, que Shaka apenas tiene 12 años, la segunda, Shaka ha vivido toda su vida en meditación constante, así que nunca ha visto algo tan hilarante en toda su vida, por lo que literalmente le dió un ataque de risa cuando supo la identidad de las armaduras, y la tercera, que és la más importante, es la primera vez que Shaka convive con alguien más (a parte de su Voz) siendo ése alguien un chico de su edad y que además, se encuentra en entrenamiento al igual que él, por lo que la actitud de Shaka es muy amistosa hacia Mu.**

**Además a Shaka le encanta hacer esas travesuras, solo hay que recordar como le gustó mandar al infierno a los demás caballeros, empapar de sangre a Ikki y despues quitárle los sentidos.**

En éste fic, tal vez crean que él tiene menos conocimientos sobre constelaciones que Mu. ¿y saben que?, pues tienen razón xD. Lo que sucede es que Mu _tiene_ que conocer las constelaciónes para poder reparar las armaduras y Shaka no. 

**Aunque no lo crean (quienes no lo sepan), la constelación del pez dorado si existe, aunque su apariencia no es así, pero en mi fic, Shion así la hizo para vengarse del par de caballeros por interrumpirlo en sus vacaciones. Y Mu piensa que la constelación así se ve porque su maestro nunca le explicó su apariencia. Shaka ni sabía que existía. xD**

**"Que alguien eche o le salgan raíces": Es una expresión (muy poco común, por cierto) que se refiere a que alguien a esperado demasiado tiempo, tanto como para que le salgan raíces cómo un árlbol. Por ejemplo: "¡Apurate, o si no, me van a salir raices por andarte esperando! xD (es una expresión como de desesperación xD)**

**"Y oh sorpresa...": Es una expresión muy usada en Mexico (o almenos en algunos lugares) y creo que se usa para señalar que no siempre sucede lo que esperabas que sucediera. xD. Por ejemplo: "Él estaba buscando sus zapatos deportivos y oh sorpresa... nunca los encontró. xD**

**Lo del Dr. House lo puse porque justo cuando escribía el mensaje navideño, salió en la televisión un anunció del programa, con el doctor diciendo ésa frase y me dio risa. xD**

**Por favor mándenme sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**GuardianLibra**


	8. Sangrón

**Disclaimer: Pues igual que los capítulos anteriores **

**Notas del autor: Pues sólo me resta decir que me tardé en actualizar por muchas razones, entre ellas porque la computadora se me descompuso, pero principalmente, porque se me bloquearon las ideas :P. En fin, aquí tengo listo el capítulo, ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Shanmiyami, Beledien y a Diminescusister.**

---------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8

Es un día muy caluroso en la India, sin embargo el clima no es un obstáculo para que se realicen las grandiosas producciones cinematográficas del cine indio o Bollywood, y por supuesto hoy no es la excepción ya que puede verse a todo un equipo técnico de filmación reunido en un parque muy grande, en donde se están realizando las tomas de una escena musical con la coreografía de algunas artistas ataviadas con saris de varios colores y acompañadas por un par de acróbatas.

El asistente se encuentra listo con la claqueta en mano, la cuál tiene anotada con letras blancas: **"escena #10, toma #60"**. Entonces el director, (cuya apariencia es del clásico estereotipo de director de cine con su gorrito y todo) grita con su megáfono desde su silla.

-¡Luces, cámara... acción!- Ordena el director usando su altavoz.

Entonces el asistente, que está a un lado de la cámara, separa las planchas de la claqueta para luego cerrarlas frente a la cámara con lo que se escucha un ruido seco muy fuerte que marca el inicio de la grabación. Pero justo en ese instante, todos los integrantes del equipo técnico, incluyendo las artistas, se quedan estupefactos, ya que de repente entra en escena un chico pelilila de unos doce años de edad llamado Mu, el cuál se pone frente a la cámara extendiendo su mano y como por arte de magia hace aparecer de la nada una bolsa en su mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (literalmente), dejando a todos perplejos, hasta el director que estába sentado en su silla, se cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa, con todo y megáfono.

Cuando Mu abre los ojos se congratula a sí mismo por hallar su bolsa de polvos estelares, pero al observar a su alrededor, le da miedo y suda frío, ya que se da cuenta de que está rodeado de muchas personas que lo vieron usando sus poderes telekinéticos, los cuales se supone que debía mantener en secreto. Entonces el director comienza a levantarse del suelo visiblemente enojado.

-¡¿Alguien me puede explicar quien es éste rapaz?!. ¡¿y cómo diablos hizo eso?!- Grita enfurecido el director levantándose del piso.

-N-no sabemos,... de pronto apareció... – Responde desconcertada una actriz vestida con un sari verde.

Luego muchos artistas curiosos se dirigen hacia Mu para "interrogarlo" (acosarlo xD)

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Un acróbata sorprendido le pregunta al chico.

-¡Impresionante!- Exclama una artista de sari azul.

-¡Miren!. ¡su cabello es del mismo color que mi sari!- Exclama emocionada una de las artistas, que lleva puesto un sari color lila. XD

-¿Me puedes aparecer un laddu?, es que no he comido nada desde la mañana...- Otro de los acróbatas le pide al muchacho que le aparezca un dulce típico de la India, ya que le rugen las tripas por el hambre.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- Pregunta de manera sospechosa una actriz con sari rojo.

-Eh,...yo soy... mi nombre es...- Mu guarda rápidamente su bolsa de polvos y desesperadamente trata de buscar una salida al embrollo en el que se ha metido, así que comienza a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que ve un turbante de utilería tirado en el piso y se le ocurre una idea _- Espero que funcione..._- Piensa desesperado.

Entonces con sus poderes teletransporta el turbante a su cabeza para el asombro de todos.

-¡Ooooohhhhhh!. ¡Wooooowwww!- Exclaman todos los presentes asombrados, aunque el director sólo lo mira con desdén.

-Yo soy... yo soy... ¡Soy Mu el mago!- Dice Mu con su turbante puesto sin creérselo él mismo.

-¿Mu el mago?. ¡Que clase de nombre es ese!- Dicen todos confundidos.

-Pues uno originario de Lemuria...- Responde Mu como si fuera lo mas normal.

-¿Así que eres un ilusionista?-Dice uno de los acróbatas.

-Entonces todo fue un truco de magia...- Comenta una artista.

-Así es, sólo son ilusiones que parecen reales...- Responde Mu aliviado por que creyeron que es un mago y no un aprendiz de santo dorado, un lemuriano o algo más raro.

-¿Y exactamente que es lo que haces aquí "Mu"?- Pregunta con sarcasmo el director ya que por alguna razón éste chico pelilila le da mala espina. Mu vuelve a ponerse nervioso y suda frío mientras piensa en una buena excusa para retirarse del lugar sin que sospechen de él.

-Eh... yo... estaba practicado mis actos de magia, pero me metí en escena por accidente,... así que les pido disculpas por interrumpir su película, ya me voy...- Explica nervioso Mu mientras se quita el turbante.

-¡Espera!. ¡no te vayas!- Suplica una artista.

-Queremos verte actuar...¿verdad?- Dice una de las actrices dirigiéndose a los demás.

Todos asienten excepto el director.

-Pues consíganse otro porque yo estoy muy ocupado, además no soy buen actor...- Responde Mu.

-No queremos que actúes, lo que queremos es ver trucos de magia porque todos estamos muy cansados, aburridos y con flojera...- Dice la artista con desgano.

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo?- Dice Mu asustado y confundido.

-Es que el director nos trae repitiendo una y otra vez la misma escena desde la mañana, por lo que estamos cansados y aburridos, y queremos distraernos un poco- Explica una artista tomando una aspirina que quien sabe de donde sacó.

-Pues se aguantan, ya que no descansaremos hasta que terminemos ésa escena y...- Ordena el director a las artistas pero es interrumpido.

-¡Queremos un descanso!. ya hemos repetido la misma escena como 60 veces y ninguna le ha gustado¡si no nos deja descansar nos quejaremos con nuestro sindicato!- Amenaza la artista del sari rojo.

-Si lo hacen, yo diré que ustedes son las que no quieren actuar...- Contraataca el director.

-Pues no nos dejará otra opción que contarle a la presidenta del sindicado que usted nos está explotando...- Amenaza uno de los acróbatas.

-...Y usted no quiere quedar mal con nuestra presidenta... Aishwarya Rai,... ¿verdad?- Dice el otro acróbata a sabiendas de que el director es fan de la artista/presidenta.

-...Grrrrr... bola de quejumbrosos,... se aprovechan de que soy admirador de Aishwarya,... maldito sindicato de actores... -Refunfuña el director- Esta bien, esta bien,... pero sólo les doy cinco minutos de descanso...

-¡Veinte!- Grita una de las actrices levantando la mano como si estuviera en una subasta.

-¡Diez!- Responde el director.

-¡Veinte!- Exige una artista de sari amarillo.

-¡Diez!- Continúa el director.

-¡Treinta!, y además te doy una foto de la presidenta...- Propone uno de los acróbatas.

-¡Hecho!, pero sólo serán treinta, ni un minuto más...- Finaliza el director mientras le arrebata la foto al actor y la ve de cerca.

-¿De donde rayos sacaste ésa foto?- Pregunta sorprendido el otro acróbata a su compañero.

-La recorté de un artículo de las revistas que colecciona el director sobre Aishwarya, y ni cuenta se dio- Responde el otro en voz baja.

-No se porque tengo la sensación de que ya he visto ésta foto...- Murmura el director, porque siente que le vieron la cara.

-Como puedes ver, tenemos treinta minutos de descanso y no queremos estar aburridos, así que te pido que ejecutes algunos trucos de magia - Le pide la artista de sari rojo a Mu.

-¡Pero no quiero hacer suertes!- Responde Mu fastidiado de que le vean cara de ilusionista.

-Vamos, no seas así, sólo un truquito de magia o dos, que te cuesta...- Pide la artista del sari azul.

-Miren, lo siento mucho pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer, así que me retiro- Responde Mu soltando el turbante en el piso y dando media vuelta para irse, pero de repente escucha un ruido detrás de él que suena como el tintineo de algo metálico rebotando en el suelo.

Mu voltea y ve una moneda de cinco rupias en el piso.

-¿Y esto?- Dice confundido mientras se inclina para recoger la moneda.

-Es tuya si la haces de David Copperfield- Dice la chica del sari verde.

-Pero sólo son cinco rupias y yo...- Mú responde viendo la moneda.

Alguien más lanza un billete de diez rupias en el piso.

-No te hagas del rogar, además ése es tu trabajo como artista- Dice la chica del sari azul

-Pero es que en verdad tengo otras cosas que hacer, además no soy artista y...- Mu sigue haciéndose del rogar.

Le lanzan otro billete, ésta vez de veinte rupias.

-Anda, no seas malo, queremos ver más trucos de magia..- Suplica la chica del sari lila.

-Me interesa ver esos trucos, ahí van diez rupias más- Dice un acróbata lanzando un billete de veinte.

-A mí también- El otro acróbata lanza un billete de treinta (es que en verdad está muy aburrido xD)

Mu, al ver todo el dinero que se está juntando, comienza a pensar que el ser mago puede ser un negocio muy rentable.

-Gra... gracias, pero en serio, ya tengo que irme...- Para Mú, primero está el cumplir con sus deberes de aprendiz de caballero que el andar de mago errante.

-Te pagaremos bien.- Ofrece la artista de sari amarillo.

-Lo que sea con tal de distraernos un poco del trabajo y de éste calor infernal- Comenta la chica del sari rojo ventilándose la cara con una mano.

Mu se detuvo en seco ante esas palabras, hasta se escuchó en su mente el sonido de una caja registradora abriéndose, ya que recordó que su maestro le daba una miseria de domingo. Shion le daba nada más veinte rupias semanales; y le descontaba seis rupias por gastos de manutención, cuatro por el seguro de vida contra los esqueletos rumberos de Jamir, y ocho por la colegiatura en telekinesis, quedándole sólo dos rupias para la semana. Pero ahora que su mentor se había marchado, finalmente podía quedarse con su dinero intacto, además tenía que ganarse el pan de algún modo, así que decidió que no era mala idea usar sus poderes mentales para juntar un poco de plata.

-Bueno, acepto,... después de todo, dicen que el show debe continuar,... sólo pongan su aportación ahí- Dice Mu señalando el turbante que dejó tirado en el piso.

-¡Bien dicho, finalmente sabremos lo que se siente ser público en vez de actores!- Exclama emocionada una de las artistas.

Por el momento dejemos a Mu con sus problemas mágicos y mejor veamos como le va a cierto rubio budista con su entrenamiento.

Shaka que se dirige de vuelta a su árbol donde él cree que Mu está reparando las armaduras.

-¡Por Buda!, no puedo solucionar mi problema, será mejor regresar con Mu para ver si ya se le bajó el coraje y preguntarle si sabe cómo formar de la nada un río de sangre, después de todo él es quien anda de sangrón con sus armaduras...-

En cuanto Shaka llega a su árbol, no encuentra a Mu por más que lo busca, solamente ve las armaduras rotas que siguen en su sitio.

-Que raro... ¿en donde se habrá metido Mu?, debería acabar con su entrenamiento en vez de andar holgazaneando por ahí...- Miren quien lo dice xD

-Que más da, mientras lo espero iré a ver que tan mal están las armaduras...-

En cuanto Shaka se acerca a ellas, se da cuenta de que las armaduras están aún más resquebrajadas que hace rato. La armadura del pez dorado lo único que tiene intacto es la cabeza ya que lo demás (el cuerpo y las aletas) esta hecho pedazos en el suelo; la armadura de la liebre está perfectamente bien, claro, eso si no se toma en cuenta que se le ha caído la cabeza, la cola y también las patas delanteras.

-Definitivamente Mu, como herrero, es un excelente carpintero...- Comenta Shaka al creer que las armaduras están así por culpa de Mu y no por que son de pésima calidad.

-No lo culpo, después de todo su maestro debe ser peor que el mío¿cómo quiere que repare unas armaduras con sangre?- Shaka se acerca a observar la pedacería de armaduras con detenimiento

_-Mmm... ¡eso es!, voy a movilizarme para ayudarlo con sus armaduras y de paso el me paga el favor con sangre, de ese modo el se queda con sus armaduras reparadas y yo puedo formar el río de sangre...-_ Piensa el rubio con malicia.

Entonces Shaka guarda las armaduras en sus arcas y toma los paquetes con sangre, luego le deja una nota a Mu pegada en el árbol con masking tape (usó masking tape celeste, que también es parte de las herramientas celestes xD)

-Ahora lo difícil será llevarme las armaduras hasta allá...-

El rubio trata de levantar una de las cajas pero no puede hacerlo ya que está muy pesada y se machuca un dedo, así que decide llevarse las armaduras a puros empujones.

-Uffff..._Ghanesa debe haber escuchado mis súplicas, ufff... ya que por ayudar a un compañero de entrenamiento en desgracia me premió con éstos paquetes de sangre,... ufff... y todo se lo debo a mi buen karma_...ufff...uffff...- Piensa Shaka muy contento mientras con mucho esfuerzo se lleva las armaduras hasta un establecimiento donde se escuchan martillazos en su interior...

**De regreso con Mu...**

Todos los presentes están muy entretenidos con los actos de magia de Mu. Tan metido está en su papel de mago que hasta una de las chicas aceptó ser su asistente y uno de los acróbatas se puso como tamborilero por pura diversión para que efectuar los redobles de tambores que dan inicio a sus actos. Como primer evento, Mu comenzó con unos actos de telekinesis doblando un par de cucharas a la mitad con su mente y después telekineticamente se puso a lanzar piedras por todos lados (sospechosamente, varias de ellas fueron a dar a la cabeza del director), luego se puso a desaparecer varias cosas con sus poderes, entre ellas un árbol, una vaca, una de las cámaras, y hasta al propio director quien juraba que Mu lo había mandado a un lugar espantoso, lleno de esqueletos fiesteros pero nadie le creyó, también desapareció el sari de una de las chicas (Mu juró y perjuró que fue por "accidente" xD) con lo cuál los acróbatas y el director sacaron unas cámaras fotográficas de quien sabe donde y comenzaron a tomar fotos a la pobre chica, que intentaba por todos lo medios cubrir su decencia. Después, sobre una mesa de utilería, Mu colocó un turbante "boca arriba" (como con los sombreros de copa), en el cuál metió su mano y sacó varias cosas raras, entre ellas, a un conejo mordido por una serpiente, a un ratón, otro sombrero, y hasta a uno de los camarógrafos (ni siquiera Mu supo como ocurrió eso). Ahora como último acto, Mu, con la ayuda de la asistente, se mete dentro de un guardarropa que usa como caja para realizar su último acto donde desaparecerá, pero claro, no sin antes recoger el turbante lleno de dinero y ponérselo en la cabeza.

-Muy bien, redoble de tambores- Le dice Mu al acróbata mientras se mete al ropero.

-...Trrrrrrrrrrrr...- Se oye el redoble de tambores.

-¡Que emocionante!- Exclama una de las chicas, la del sari verde.

-Espero que ése pervertido se vaya de una buena vez...- Comenta la chica del sari amarillo muy enojada.

-¿Todavía sigues molesta porque te desvaneció la ropa?- Dice la del sari rojo.

-¡Es que el muy descarado me dejó en traje de Eva con sus poderes!- Se queja la chica.

-Ya supéralo, cuando menos hizo aparecer de nuevo tu sari y da gracias a Buda de que no desvaneció también tu ropa interior- Le responde la del sari rojo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-No quiero ver...- Murmura la chica del sari azul tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-¿Porque no?. ¿acaso temes que algo salga mal con el acto de magia?- Pregunta la del sari lila

-No, estoy angustiada porque después de esto se acaban los treinta minutos de descanso que nos dieron...- Dice la del sari azul con preocupación.

-¡Nooooooo!- Gritan todas las chicas asustadas por que se va a terminar su tiempo libre.

_-No pensé que estas chicas se dejaran impresionar tan fácilmente, o tal vez soy mejor mago de lo que creía...-_ Piensa Mu adentro del mueble, sintiéndose un poco contento con su trabajo de mago.

Entonces de pronto, desde adentro del ropero se escucha un sonido como cuando Goku hace su teletransportación y Mu desaparece, entonces la chica que la hace de asistente se acerca y abre el guardarropa pero no hay nadie. Y como es de esperarse...

-¡¡¡¡¡...!!!!!- El público se queda perplejo. Luego comienzan a expresar su asombro.

-¡No puedo creerlo, desapareció!-

-¡¡Oooooooooooooo!!-

-¡Wooooooow!-

-¡Increíble!-

-Bah... eso cualquiera lo puede hacer...- El director sigue de incrédulo –Muy bien ya se terminaron sus treinta minutos, así que vuelvan a sus puestos, ya quiero ver como queda la toma 60 de una buena vez...

Entonces todos las artistas y artistos vuelven con desgano a sus puestos respectivos. Un camarógrafo revisa su cámara para comenzar la grabación, pero se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¡Oh no!. ¡no puede ser!- Exclama el camarógrafo muy asustado.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta el director fastidiado.

-Que sin querer dejé encendida la cámara y grabé todos los trucos de magia encima de la toma 59...- Responde avergonzado el camarógrafo.

-¿Los... los grabaste encima?- Tartamudea el director con incredulidad.

-Pues sí, se me olvidó apagar la cámara porque me quedé perplejo viendo los trucos...- Dice el camarógrafo a modo de disculpa.

-...- El director se queda callado y sólo se le ve cierto brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

El camarógrafo sólo traga saliva de miedo porque no le agrada para nada la mirada del director, ya que por lo general significa que alguien va a ser despedido, más específicamente, que cierto camarógrafo va a ser despedido.

-¡Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder!, ahora mismo borro la película y...- Suplica desesperado el camarógrafo.

-No- Responde el director de repente.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunta confundido el camarógrafo.

-Dije que no la borres- Dice tajantemente el director.

-Pero...-

-¡Si la borras, yo te borro el contrato y te quedarás sin trabajo!- Amenaza el director.

-...(gulp)...como usted diga, pero después no me culpe de que se vean puras incoherencias en la película.- Dice el camarógrafo guardando la película y sacando nueva para grabar.

_-Con ésta grabación ya me ahorré el costo de los efectos especiales jejeje-_ Piensa el director con malicia como si se tratara de un gran plan.

**Un poco lejos de ahí...**

Mu se aparece de repente junto al árbol de Shaka, se quita el turbante y comienza a contar sus ganancias..

-100... 150... 200... 300 rupias,... definitivamente debo hacer esto más seguido,... ¿me pregunto por qué mi maestro nunca me dejó usar mis poderes para ganar dinero?... –Se pregunta el pelilila.

**En algún lugar en las playas de Acapulco...**

_-...Espero que Mu no haya descubierto los beneficios de ser un lemuriano con poderes telekinéticos, porque si es así se va a independizar de mí... no,... no debo pensar así de mi único alumno,... no creo que Mu me vaya a desobedecer... y mas le vale porque si no, ya verá cuando regrese... dentro de trece años...-_ Piensa Shion mientras se encuentra cómodamente acostado en una silla (de esas que hay en las playas) con un cóctel en su mano, unos lentes oscuros, y bajo la sombra de una sombrilla.

-Ah... esto es vida, mejor regreso en catorce años...- Dice Shion recostado placidamente.

**De vuelta con Mu...**

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de mi maestro,... en fin, lo mejor será guardar éste dinero y comenzar a reparar las armaduras, ya he perdido demasiado el tiempo...-

Mu se dirige al lugar en donde se supone se encuentran las armaduras, pero lo único que encuentra es una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Y las armaduras?. ¡donde están!- Mu se vuelve a desesperar porque sus armaduras han desaparecido.

-Creo que se me fue la mano con eso de ser mago, hasta desaparecí las armaduras...- Murmura preocupado el lemuriano mientras sigue buscando por todos lados.

De repente ve una nota pegada en el árbol.

-¿Y esto que es?. ¿y porque está pegada con mi masking celeste?- Dice Mu mientras despega la nota del árbol. Luego comienza a leerla.

"**¡Que tal Mu!, regresé para ayudarte con tu entrenamiento como compensación por provocarme tanta risa, pero cuando llegué ya no estabas. Si te preguntas en donde están las armaduras, no te alarmes, en tu ausencia se las llevé a un herrero que conozco y te aseguro que van a quedar como nuevas, no te preocupes, todo va por mi cuenta. La dirección de la herrería para que las recojas está anotada al reverso de ésta nota, y como ya no necesitas la sangre para repararlas pues me la llevo porque yo si la necesito.**

**Te veo luego.**

**PD: Te cuidas los porrazos que te dieron."**

-...- Mu se queda perplejo. un segundo después, reacciona.

-¡¡Por qué a mí!!- Mu exclama furibundo a los cuatro vientos.

Mu desesperadamente ve el reverso de la nota, luego recoge sus herramientas celestes y sus polvos estelares, despues se dirige corriendo a la dirección indicada en la nota (no puede teletransportarse porque no conoce el lugar).

_-Pero en cuanto arregle éste asunto, Shaka me las pagará por llevarse las armaduras-_ Piensa enojado mientras va a toda prisa.

En cuanto llega al establecimiento se da cuenta que en el frente dice: "**HERRERIA" **y a un lado del edificio hay otro letrero que dice: **"Aquí reparamos cualquier cachivache metálico que se le ocurra, aproveche la promoción al 2X1 en sartenes y ollas de metal"**

Entonces Mu entra a la herrería y se dirige al mostrador en el que ve a un sujeto muy malencarado que se supone es el herrero.

-¡Que buscas aquí muchacho?- Pregunta el herrero con una voz ronca.

-Pues vine a llevarme unas arm...-

-Espera un momento- Interrumpe el herrero mientras ve a Mu con detenimiento.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta Mu confundido.

-Tu debes ser Mu¿verdad?, el muchacho güero ése me pidió que reparara esos cacharros de ahí y cuando terminara se los diera a un muchacho pelilila llamado Mu y según veo tu cumples con los requisitos. Te aviso que ya están listas, ahí tienes reparado a tu pescado de alumbre y al conejo malhecho ése- Dice el herrero señalando a las armaduras que están en una esquina del establecimiento.

Mu, al ver las armaduras, piensa que tal vez Shaka hizo lo correcto al traerlas con un herrero, y se alegra porque por fin las armaduras se encuentran reparadas, sus formas respectivas de liebre y pez dorado ya no tienen grietas ni abolladuras, ahora se ven relucientes y sólidas,... aunque no por eso dejan de ser muy chuscas.

Pero cuando Mu va a desarmarlas para meterlas en sus respectivas cajas, se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle en la reparación.

-Que les pasa a éstas cosas,... ¿por que no se desarman?-

-Pues les pasa que están soldadas, como se trataban de unas esculturas agrietadas pues las soldé, aunque no sé a quien se le ocurriría hacer estatuas raras como esas...- Responde el herrero mirando las armaduras de reojo como si fueran cosas raras, porque en realidad lo son.

-¡Pero si no eran estatuas, eran armaduras!- Se queja Mu desesperado.

-Entonces están aún más raras, digo¿a quien se le ocurriría ir por la calle llevando puesta una armadura de pescado dorado y una armadura de conejo de pascua?- Dice incrédulo el herrero.

-Grrrrr... ¡no es conejo de pascua, es liebre; y es pez, no pescado!. ¡Además eso no le importa así que desármelas!- Mu exige muy enojado

-No puedo, ya que tendría que romperlas y te costaría más caro, además el mocoso rubio pago muy bien por ellas como para echar a peder mi trabajo así como así,... ahora que si estas tan desesperado para que las rompa con tal de desarmarlas, puedo hacerlo, digamos,... por unas 400 rupias...- Dice el herrero calculador xD

A Mu se le va todo el color de la cara, quedando tan blanco como el papel al escuchar eso.

_-Shaka... ¡vas a pagar por esto!-_ Jura mentalmente el pelilila aún más enojado.

**Algo lejos de ahí...**

-Que bueno que encontré otra de esas monedas raras de dos caras, engaño a todo el mundo con ellas. ¡Jajajajajajaja, no cabe duda, soy un genio!- Dice Shaka en voz alta mientras camina jugando con una moneda como la que usó para pagar al tendero y al herrero, las cuáles por su apariencia, fueron usadas hace decenas o incluso cientos de años por alguna civilización y eso las hace muy valiosas, pero Shaka cree que sólo son monedas de broma.

-Ahora lo mejor es ir al Ganges para encontrar un lugar desolado para realizar el último paso del entrenamiento, porque no creo que sea muy normal tirar sangre a media calle...- Razona el blondo

**De vuelta con Mu...**

Vemos a un chico pelilila muy enojado que se dirige de regreso al famoso árbol, llevando unas arcas de armaduras flotando (apenas a ras del suelo para que nadie lo note), las cuales vuelven a estar agrietadas y resquebrajadas. Para desoldar las armaduras, Mu tuvo que pagar con todo el dinero que tiene, incluyendo el que ganó en sus actos de magia y se queda sin rupias, así sus armaduras ya están desarmadas, pero en el proceso el herrero tuvo que romperlas, así que las armaduras vuelven a estar todas quebradas.

-Ya me quedé sin un quinto y sin reparaciones, todo por culpa de Shaka...- Se queja Mu mientras arrastra las armaduras.

-Ahora voy a tener que repararlas con la sang...- De repente a Mu se le vuelve a ir todo el color de la cara porque recordó algo terrible.

-Mis paquetes de sangre... ¡¡¡SHAKA!!!- Grita enfurecido y desesperado a los cuatro vientos el pelilila para después salir disparado a buscar a Shaka para recuperar sus paquetes con sangre, dejando las armaduras a medio camino.

**Un poco lejos de ahí..**

En cuanto llega al Ganges, Shaka saca su lista y la vuelve a leer donde dice el último paso: **"Paso 4: Formar un río de sangre con un dedo herido, para así, convertirte en un sangrón"**, entonces recuerda que ya tiene un dedo lastimado porque se lo aplastó con una de las arcas hace un rato, así que se va busca un hoyo y ahí vierte toda la sangre de los paquetes para hacer su río de sangre, pero tomando en cuenta que son dos paquetes de a tres litros cada uno, lo que se forma en el hoyo mas bien parece un charco que un río. Pero aún así, Shaka cree que su misión fue todo un éxito, ya que se pone a gritar brincando de alegría.

-¡¡Viva, viva, ya soy un sangrón!!- Shaka exclama lleno de alegría y orgullo. XD

Entonces el rubio le pone una paloma al último paso de su lista, después deja otra nota junto al charco y se va de ahí muy contento de regreso a su árbol para contactar a su maestro, para finalmente saber cuál es el nombre de su mentor invisible.

Ignorando ésta situación, Mu busca a Shaka preguntándole a la gente si han visto a un chico rubio con unos paquetes raros, a lo cuál le responden que iba en dirección al Ganges, así que Mu se dirige hacia allá para ver si lo encuentra, pero llega demasiado tarde, ya que dentro de un hoyo en el piso ve un charco de sangre y unos paquetes vacíos junto a él.

¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!. ¡¡¡Ahora soy un sangrón!!!- Grita Mu enojado, desolado, fastidiado y preocupado

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer con las armaduras?- Se pregunta el futuro caballero del signo del carnero.

Entonces ve una nota junto al charco, Mu la recoge porque ya no le queda nada más que hacer.

"**Mu, te doy las gracias porque con tu ayuda, finalmente ya he obtenido el séptimo sentido, aunque aún no sé muy bien que tiene que ver eso con el quitar los sentidos, crear ilusiones y formar un río de sangre, pero de todos modos te agradezco por tu ayuda. No me agradezcas por las armaduras, favor con favor se paga.**

**PD: En serio, ya cúrate los trancazos que te dieron"**

En cuanto termina de leer la nota, la cara de Mu comienza a tener una tonalidad rojiza, y no precisamente porque esté avergonzado...

-U...un momento¿ilusiones?. ¡¡entonces él fue el responsable de que me golpearan por las bebidas imaginarias!!. ¡¡Me las va a pagar!!. Pero lo que aún no me explico es lo de los muñecazos...- Dice Mu en voz alta mientras estruja la nota involuntariamente, porque en su mente comienza a repasar momentos traumáticos de su pasado inmediato...

_-¡Fiuuuu!, me salvé, que bueno que esta vez no me pega...¡Aayyy!- Mu recuerda esos dolorosos momentos._

_-¡Oye, no te olvides de nosotras, no hiciste creer que eras Barbie!- Reclama una niña con los ojos llorosos, mientras golpea a Mu con su muñeca Barbie._

_-¡¡Al ataque!!- Ordena una niña a las demás._

_-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!!- Las niñas se le avientan a Mu, armadas con sus muñecas Barbie, golpeándolo salvajemente a puros muñecazos._

-Simplemente no lo entiendo... ¿cómo esas niñas pudieron confundirme con Barb... no,... no puede ser,... que por favor alguien me diga que no es cierto...- Finalmente Mu comienza a comprender como estuvo el asunto.

_-Ambos sujetos tienen cabello rubio y largo, ambos tienen cara de muñeca, ambos son igual de fastidiosos y finalmente ambos son igual de habladores...- Mu comienz a comparar mentalmente como si fuera un detective._

Mu se queda conmocionado porque en su mente comienza a formar paralelos entre las dos entidades o sujetos, que hasta ahora, no se le había ocurrido relacionar entre sí. Incluso en su cabeza aparecen repasando, una y otra vez, imágenes de ambas entidades sobreponiéndose una sobre la otra constantemente, como si se trataran de darle un mensaje de cierto tipo.

_-Shaka...-_

_-Barbie...-_

_-Shaka... Barbie…-_

_-Barbie... Shaka…-_

_-Shaka... Barbie... Shaka...-_

_-Barbie... Shaka... Barbie... -_

_-Shaka... Barbie... Shaka... Barbie...-_

_-Barbie... Shaka... Barbie... Shaka…-_

_-Shaka es igual a Barbie...-_

_-Barbie es igual a Shaka...-_

De repente, los ojos de Mu se vuelven rojos, justo como se encuentra su cara, su cuello, sus manos, sus brazos, sus... en fin, todo sus cuerpo está de un tono escarlata por la rabia, porque ahora ya sabe quien es el responsable de que le dieran de muñecazos... y por todo lo demás.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!. ¡¡TODO ES TU CULPA!!. ¡¡SHAKAAA!!- Grita Mu encolerizado, con una exclamación tan fuerte que varios pájaros y animales se van huyendo del lugar.

Mu se regresa al lugar donde dejó las armaduras y las teletransporta de regreso a la Torre de Jamir ya que en esos momentos no tiene deseos de reparar nada.

-Éste no es el momento de entrenar, es momento de la venganza... esto no se va a quedar así,... como tu lo dices Shaka, favor con favor se paga... y eso es justo lo que haré... - Sentencia el pelilila con un tono muy sombrío en su voz, en su mirada, en su cara... en todo su ser...

Continuará...

-Antes de que digas algo, ya dije el por qué no había actualizado y...- Me adelanto a las reclamaciones de la Voz

-Pero si yo no iba a decir nada...- Me responde la Voz.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto extrañado.

-Si- Me responde simplemente.

-...- No digo nada (pero si escribo xD)

-...- Silencio

-Ya no vas a poner mi nombre... ¿verdad?- Me comenta la Voz.

-¡Lo sabía!. ¡no ibas a dejar de quejarte ni en éste capítulo!- Le digo con fastidio.

-Está bien, ya mejor me callo- Me dice la Voz resignada.

-Finalmente algo de paz...- Suspiro aliviado

----------------------

**Notas de Autor: Solo puedo comentar que lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo sea el último, pero aún no lo decido y por fin Shaka va a recibir su merecido (tal vez... xD)**

_**laddú**_**: Es un dulce típico de la India hecho con harina de garbanzo, mantequilla frita, leche condensada y frutas secas**

**Ojalá éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado y al menos los hiciera sonreír, aunque la verdad me sentí con menos ideas al escribirlo. Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente, y muy posible último capítulo de éste fic tan extraño XD**

**GuardianLibra**


End file.
